


Tales from Ink Spectre Tattoo Parlour

by Gears112



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendy's got new buddies, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Joey does what he wants, Many AUs possibly, Multi, Original Character(s), Prompts are welcomed but don't attach rules for it, backstories, he has no self control, headcanons and more, let's be honest Henry is all of Joey's self control, tattoo artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Series of Drabbles, One-Shots, and more starring my BATIM OCs, the tattoo artists of the Ink Spectre Tattoo Parlour, as they interact with the 'shenanigans' of Joey Drew Studios.





	1. Babysitting the Butcher Gang

...

“Aye, I love this place!”

“Agreed, Barely!”

“Yep yep!”

“I can’t believe you agree to do this…” Nancy looked at Joshua with an annoyed glare. “Just saying.”

“It’s not like I had a chance to tell Drew to shove it where the sun don’t shine.” She whispered in annoyance as the Butcher Gang were looking around the tattoo parlour in complete and utter awe, like kids in a candy store for the first time. “But I mostly blame that cat,” Joshua snorted.

“Ah come on,” The dark hair older man chuckled. “Those three are kinda cute, and besides, it kinda fits, Butcher Gang, tattoos,” Nancy rolled her eyes.

“Not helping me here, Dave.”

“Ahhh! That be the most loveliest one!” Barely exclaimed, pointing to an example of a traditional sailor tattoo.

“I happen to appreciate this one over here, it’s very realistic.” Charley said, gesturing to a pin up example. Meanwhile, Edgar had walked over to Chris, who was entertaining himself by playing one of the arcade games in the lobby, and crawled up the machine, making a confused purr.

“Hold on, hold on,” Chris mumbled, not exactly paying attention. “I’m so close to beating Joshy ‘n Henry’s..Ah! Damnit!” He banged his head against the panel as the game did its standard game over music, earning a pat from Edgar. “Thanks man…” Chris looked up at the spider, opening his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. “I ain’t asking…” Edgar pointed to the console and Chris chuckled. “Sure dude, you can try…Maybe you’re better at this than me…” Several minutes later, Edgar was chirping excitedly as Chris was stunned. "H-Holy shit..."

"What's up?" Joshua asked as he came over.

"Dude, check his high-score! He's got Henry beat!" Edgar laughed as Joshua looked at the score.

"Hot damn..." Charley and Barely beamed as they exchanged looks.

"Edgar loves games that you've got've think fast." Charley explained. "Especially if he's rubbing it into Bendy's face. And with that I'm sure he's going to be able to rile the little demon..." Barley laughed as the humans exchanged looks, not sure what mess that was going to entail.

"Aye, I have to agree to that!"


	2. Holiday Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's holiday time and two semi-related drabbles involving Joshua and the tattoo artists.
> 
> Cordelia and Roy belong to @phantomthief_fee
> 
> Alternate title is "Chris is a fabulous lightweight."

...

“Ms. Bell,” Cordelia looked up from her paperwork seeing the school’s maintenance man, Joshua Foster, standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “School’s been over for two hours, shouldn’t you be celebrating the winter break?” Cordelia shook her head and went back to her papers.

“I’m just finishing up grading some papers.”

“You mean overworking.” Cordelia furrowed her brows.

“I am not.” Joshua raised an eyebrow and walked over to her and placed the papers down. “Joshy!”

“It’s Winter Break.” He said. “Go home, enjoy the time off, you can do this stuff later.” She glared at the man.

“What about you? Why are you here?” She said and Joshua shrugged.

“Making sure the building's clear out before I lock the place and shut off the heater.” Cordelia frowned.

“I’ll be done in five more minutes.”

“Cordelia…”

“I promise. Five minutes.” Joshua wasn’t convinced and Cordelia sighed; Joshua knew her too well to believe she would be willing to finish. “Joshua plea-” She didn’t finish as Joshua placed his lips on her, kissing her deeply, removing her hands from the papers. She was understandably shocked before kissing back. She pulled back, face red and trying to frown at the man. “Mr. Foster.” He playfully stuck his tongue out.

“Come on, there’s a holiday party down at the parlour. We can go drag Mr. Sunshine along too, I’m sure Chris will love seeing him.” Cordelia rolled her eyes at the nickname Roy had earned from his few visits at tattoo parlour, but she smiled and sighed, knowing that Joshua would refuse to let her finish.

“Fine, fine, fine.” She said. “Let me collect my things.” Joshua beamed, stepping back as Cordelia collected her things. He offered his arms, and Cordelia giggled, blushing all the way, taking his arm as they went to lock the building and turn the heater off. 

.

* * *

 

.

“Hey hassum…” Chris slurrly said, draping his arm around Roy, who was staring into his plastic drink. “Yous awfully shy…” Cordelia looked at Joshua, who was trying to not to laugh at his friend’s drunkeness.

“Damn, he’s a lightweight.” Nancy muttered, sipping at her drink. “And I didn’t think he swung that way.” Chris looked at Nancy and pouted rather adorably.

“I swing whereever the cuties are!” Joshua snorted at Chris’s response as Cordelia looked at her brother as Chris patted Roy’s shoulder. “And. He’s. The. Cutest. One. Here!” Chris stuck his tongue out at Nancy, who just rolled her eyes, before cuddling next to Roy, whose reaction was unreadable at best.

“Cordelia is cute though.” Joshua said and Chris giggled.

“But she’s wif you, and you’re gonna propose and gif married...and have cute babies! And I’mm be da best…” Chris continued to ramble on, though mumbling as Joshua and Cordelia went red.

“I’m grabbing my camera.” Nancy said. “This is so going on the wall.” She quickly hurried off as Chris lifted his head up, apparently getting a good idea.

“Waitaminnit! Davey can officat-off-legal-he can marry yous! We can haff the wedding now-” Chris tried to get up but slumped back down, leaning on Roy. “Or maybe later...I’mmseepy…”

“Then get off.” Roy muttered. “And go to bed.” Chris snuggled up against Roy.

“Nope, I’mma snuggle wiff the cutie.” Cordelia covered her smile as Chris leaned against Roy. “Cause he’s my cutie and I dun wanna any of those single broads tryin’ to temp my cutie…” He mumbled the rest before he ended up softly snoring. Cordelia chuckled softly as Roy looked at her with a befuddled look as he sighed. Joshua and Cordelia exchanged looks.

“Well, this is certainly a party...eh?” Joshua offered, chuckling nervously, and Cordelia chuckled.

“It’s certainly something.” 


	3. Bendy Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey uses the Ink Spectre Parlour as the toons' babysitting place. And perhaps he should've thought about the consequences first...
> 
> At least the tattoo artists have senses of humor...

....

It was all tattoo parlour’s fault.

It was innocent enough; during another round of the tattoo parlour being forced into babysitting the toons for the weekend while Joey had to get the codes up, Joshua had shown the toons videos of some comedian and his skits involving aspects of his personality. Joey wasn’t impressed, but Sammy did argue that he should’ve thought about that before he dumped the toons at a tattoo parlour. 

Then the comparisons started to happen.

“He’s Virgil.” 

“I don’t know, he does happen to be the creative one with the songs…” Sammy raised an eyebrow as he overheard Alice and Edgar talking to each other. He sighed and shook his head; now was not the time. “But he’s mostly the logical one here…”

“But he does probably look good in a cat onesie….”

“Oooh, that’s true…” Sammy sighed. When Joey had been put in ‘time out’ for spell troubles, the toons watched him, muttering about a ‘Patton’.

“Totally Patton.”

“But he isn’t really morality…”

“Yeah, that’s kinda opposite of Joey…”

“Maybe if we hear him say ‘bilbiotec’?” 

“What are you guys going on about?” Susie asked, earning the toons’ attentions.

“Oh! Susie, we’re trying to figure out which one of the Sides Joey is!” Alice explained and Susie raised an eyebrow.

“Sides?” Susie asked slowly.

“It’s the videos that Joshua showed us!” Bendy said excitedly. “It’s about a guy who talks through his problems with his parts of his personality! I really like Roman, his creative side!”

“And there’s his logical side, Logan,” Alice explained.

“And his Morality, Patton!” Boris offered. “He’s make funny jokes…”

“And then there’s his anxiety, Virgil!” Edgar offered. “He’s like a kitten!”

“It’s like a therapy session in 20 to 30 minutes.” Charley explained.

“Or two parter videos.” Barely pointed out. “It’s lots of fun! And it’s fun to learn about all the people thoughts!” Susie nodded slowly.

“Oh...ok…I’m glad you’re enjoying things outside the studio…” Susie said slowly before turning to the other members of the studios. “We better double check what the parlour shows them...just in case, you know?” Sammy rolled his eyes.

“You mean what Joey should’ve done in the first place before he made my sister deal with them at her work?”


	4. Chris's Trip to the Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more comedic and light hearted take on the idea of "Joey uses a tattoo artist to fulfill his insane dreams" starring Chris, complete with some foreshadowing, Bendy being cute, and the Lawrence siblings showing how well they care for each other in the traditional Lawrence way.

...

After the ‘shenanigans’ involving Joey and not knowing what personal space (and that "knocking people for experiments doesn't count as asking them") was, a new rule was added to the list for the tattoo artists that worked at Ink Spectre; Don’t go into Drew Studios by yourself. It was right up there with ‘Don’t Ask Dave about the ‘Allison’ girl’ and ‘No realistic spiders near Nancy’ in its importance, but for whatever reason that only a select few knew, Chris was by himself as he entered the studio.

“Damn this place is a dump…” He muttered to himself as he adjusted his jacket. A few moments later, Joey’s head poked out from one of the rooms down the hallway.

“Ah Mr…” Joey’s fell slightly and Chris couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Just call me Chris, Mr. Drew.” He said. “So what’s the thing that needs heavy lifting, or was that just something you made up to get me or one of the others here?” Joey mocked offense.

“Now, Chris, what would give you or me that wonderful idea?” Chris snorted.

“Ain’t the first rodeo I’ve had.” He said. “Though admittedly the first one with magic hoody blue…” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Hoody blue? That the technical term?” Chris shrugged and Joey couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wouldn’t know, not the magic guy here.”

.

* * *

 

.

“It’s Chris’s choice.” Joshua said slowly, ready for the tirade that Sammy was going to do. 

“Do you not recall the fact that Drew turned you into a cartoon?!” Sammy yelled, admittedly sticking out more in the tattoo parlour that intended. “I mean for fucks sake, is he that big of-”

“Knock it off Lawrence.” Dave said simply, cutting off Sammy. “Josh’s right. It’s his choice, and we’ll manage whatever the consequences are when they happen. Sides, he’s got the energy of a toon half the time; wouldn’t make much of a difference if he was a literal one for a bit.” Sammy looked at his younger sister, as if she would be able to see his reason. She shrugged.

“Chris is impulsive…” She said slowly. “But he also likes to make sure he has options open in case...maybe he thought being on Drew’s good side was beneficial for him...I mean Drew is kinda rich with the shorts ‘n stuff...” 

“We’re talking about the same man who thought the best thing to do when having conflicting voice actress was to have them have a sing off. And who thought building a giant toy department slash amusement park for the toon was smart.” Nancy frowned.

“I’m sorry, this coming from the same guy who thought just because he had paper mache wings, he could fly between rooftops like a second rate superhero?” Nancy snarked, making her brother’s face turn bright red as he turned to her. “Or the fact that when I cut my hair by myself the one who went on a tirade about beauty was  _ you _ , brother dear? Or the time that you thought you could surprise Mom with a meal and nearly burn-”

“Why you little hellion-” Joshua and Dave exchanged looks as the two Lawrences began to bicker and fight with each other.

“Another hour and we check on Chris. Maybe sooner, depending on those two.” Dave said and Joshua nodded.

.

* * *

 

.

“Joey…” Henry grumbled. “What did you do…?”

“Well that’s...different…” Dave said, rubbing the back of his head. “How the hell you’ll reach any of your clients is beyond me…”

“I fucking told you Nancy. I fucking told you.” Sammy got an unladylike gesture in response as the smaller, mouse-appearing toon, scratched the back of his head as he sat in Bendy’s hands.

“Now admittedly, this wasn’t the result we were aiming for,” Joey admitted sheepishly. “But as we speak, I’m reversing it so we can try again!” He purposely avoided looking at Henry, knowing full well the man was using his ‘disappointed dad’ look on his friend.

“Yeah,” Chris squeaked from his spot in Bendy's hands. “It’s not that bad actually! Nance, you should try-”

“You finish that sentence and I will shove you and Joey so far up the machine that even the man who was stupid enough to design this thing will have no idea how to get you out.” Bendy blinked and looked at Henry, who along with the other two male tattoo artists, stepped away from the fuming Music Director.


	5. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being babysat by the parlour, Bendy learns more about one of the artists of the studio.

...

“Mr. 60?” 

“Just call me Dave, Bendy,” the man chuckled as he sketched out in the lobby. “And whatcha need?”

“Why’s there an ‘Allison’ on your arm?” The other tattoo artists in the lobby froze as Dave placed the pencil down, quiet.

“Oh shit…he’s so dead….he broke the rule man...” Bendy heard Chris whisper, confusing the little demon further as he turned back to the tattoo artist, who sighed, seemingly ignoring the hushed whispers.

“Allison…” He said softly. “Allison was a girl I loved deeply…” Bendy nodded slowly. “We loved each other...but it wasn’t meant to be bucko.” 

“Why?” 

“...The world isn’t particular kind to people like me. And somebody also loved her and...well, let’s just say that she wouldn’t have been very happy with me and we both knew that...” Bendy frowned as Dave wiped at his eyes. “It’s fine.”

“B-But-” Bendy’s face fell as Dave sighed and took his pencil and picked it up.

“Yo, Bendaroo.” Joshua said quickly coming over. “Which one of the studio guys are going to pick you up today? It’s not going to be Joey again? Sammy’s going to kill us if Nancy busts her hands breaking your boss’s face again…” Bendy couldn’t help but giggle; Joey was pretty unpopular at the parlour, second only to Nancy’s older brother Sammy.

“Nope, it’s going to be…” Bendy paused as he tried to remember. “Umm...I think it’s the new lady that’s working as a voice actress…I can’t remember her name…”

“Oh boy, I can imagine Susie’s not taking it well.” Chris teased earning a look of confusion from the demon, who looked between Dave and Joshua.

“Ms. Campbell has a bit of an ego.” Was all Dave said, earning a snort from Nancy as she was filing paperwork. “She’s mellowed over the years, but let’s just say she was very proud of the fact she worked at Drew Studios.”

“But she’s really nice to Cordelia…” Bendy pointed out.

“Only an asshole would be rude to Cordelia.” Dave pointed out.

“Or someone who wanted a deathwish via preacher’s kid and Roy.” Joshua mumbled offhandedly as the front door opened.

“Bendy?” Allison Pendle asked softly as she looked around, obviously a bit nervous about entering a tattoo parlour. “Are you ready to go?” Bendy beamed.

“Hi Miss Allison!” He exclaimed before he turned over to Dave, remembering the man’s tattoo. “Oh Mr. Da…” Bendy trailed off as he saw the man stoic and slightly trembling. Joshua also seemed to notice as he led Bendy away from the man. "M-Mr. Da-"

“I think there’s still some coffee in the back,” He said behind him, towards Dave. “Unless Chris drank it all.” 

“Hey man, New Year’s Resolution!” Chris retorted back, Dave smiling slightly as he slipped towards the back. “Geez man, you drink an entire pot one time…” Allison’s eyes widened.

“That must be why Mr. Lawrence doesn’t like you…” She said before adding quickly. “He gave me a bunch of notes on what to expect when picking Bendy up….” She sheepishly looked at the ground, expecting yelling as Chris began to laugh.

“Somebody grab Scully and Mulder, we got one mystery solved!” He laughed, earning chuckles from the others, though Bendy was looking back at where Dave had left. The demon quietly slipped away from the front and scurried to the back. He found Dave sitting at the break room table, holding his head in his hands, trembling. Bendy patted the man’s arm remembering how Norman would sometimes do that to comfort the interns that were really rattled by Sammy. Dave looked up and saw Bendy, and smiled softly.

“Hey, Bendy, why you back here?”

“Are you ok?” Bendy asked firmly and Dave shrugged.

“I’ve been better.” He admitted and Bendy frowned, earning a chuckle from the man. “Ok, hearing Allison’s voice wasn’t helping.”

“Ooooh...is she the same one on your arm?”

“...You’re a smart kiddo, Bendy.” Dave said. “Yeah...she is...And,” He sighed. “We were about 16 when we first met and I completely fell for her…” He smiled softly. “She’s quite a gal…” Bendy nodded slowly as Dave continued. “She’s...she could never see the bad in anybody...I use to call her Ms. Hope Speech sometimes…” Bendy giggled as Dave rubbed his eyes. “Sometimes, I miss that...but it’s in the past.” He said, pushing his hands out, leaning back. “She’s probably married and has some cute kids and that’s the way life rolls.” Bendy frowned.

“But that isn’t fair!” Dave shrugged.

“Life hardly is. But we made do with what we can,” He sighed and stretched. “Come on, let’s get back before everybody starts panicking.” Bendy reluctantly nodded and Dave patted the demon’s head. “Hey man, no need for the face; like a good friend of mine once said, if every pork chop was perfect, we’d never have hot dogs. We need some bummer in order to appreciate the good sometimes. So while it’s a bummer to see Allison again, and that old heartbreak coming back...it’s good to see that she’s doing well…” He smiled weakly as he stood up and lead Bendy back to the front, where Chris was losing it due to the ‘advice’ Allison was explaining and Nancy was being held back from leaving and pummeling her elder brother by Joshua. “And she’s still the sweetest girl I see…” Bendy nodded softly as Dave introduced himself to Allison before introducing the others properly to the woman, who smiled softly at seeing Dave again before she was ‘introduced’ to Joshua.

“Oh, you’re the boy, Sammy’s been cursing…” Joshua groaned in embarrassment and Bendy furrowed his brows; he was starting to get annoyed with Sammy’s obvious dislike of Henry’s friend, and while Dave might be right in life not being fair, Sammy was just being ridiculous! The demon made a cute face as he sat in a thinking pose, thinking of a plan to ‘fix’ Sammy as Joshua chuckled nervously.

“As long as he hasn’t starting using any of Mr. Drew’s books as inspiration for the cursing, I’m cool with it…”


	6. Meeting Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Drabble with how Edgar met the Ink Spectre Parlour Artists and why Nancy really doesn't like Joey.

...

_ Find….safe...ink...need...safety….hide…  _

The inky creature scurried from the shadows, hurrying and trying to keep hidden before pausing, seeing someone opening a doorway to a building.

_ Safe! Must be safe! Go! Follow!  _

…...

Nancy sighed as she rubbed her eyes, walking into the parlour, flicking on the lights; she hated having to be the one to open the tattoo parlour, and the fact she hadn’t gotten a chance to grab any caffeine didn’t help matters. Luckily Joshua was going to be a saint and bring her an extra large cup of coffee when he came in. Too bad that was another hour, and she had to at least start sweeping. She groaned loudly before shuffling over to the broom closet. She opened in, though at the same time heard the front door bell jingle, as if someone came in.

“What the…?” She turned, holding the broom in one hand, ready for a fight. She spotted the intruder and let a blood curdling scream.

.

* * *

 

.

“This is Henry…” Henry said as he picked up the phone, as he finished cleaning his kitchen before heading to work.

“Hey man, it’s Josh…Did uh, Joey use the machine recently?” Henry raised an eyebrow.

“Not that I’m aware of…”

“Ok...hey, uh, what’s the name of that guy in the Butcher Gang? Not the monkey guys but the other little dude?”

“Ed...gar?” Henry heard Joshua yell something away from the phone, with Nancy squealing something incoherent back. “Joshua, what’s going on?”

“Um...well, I think Edgar managed to escape the studio and he’s trying to give Nancy a hug.” Henry blinked slowly before sighing deeply, cursing Joey’s impulsiveness.

“I’ll be there with Joey in less than 20.”

“Thanks Henry…”

.

* * *

 

.

“It’s not gonna kill ya Nance, relax.” Chris grumbled as he tossed a piece of candy to the inky spider-like creature. The woman in question glared daggers at her coworker, not moving from on top of the stool she was standing on. Joshua sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the creature, Edgar, happily chirped and nibbled on the candy. A few moments later, Henry came in, dragging Joey in behind him by the ear. “Oh hey, what’s up all?” 

“Apparently Joey  _ did _ use the machine.”

“I was merely testing some-” Edgar squeaked and quickly hid behind Chris, making squeaking noises, as if trying to say he didn’t want to go back. Chris smiled and patted Edgar.

“It’s ok, little dude, he’s just do some explaining, me and Nance won’t let him get ya-”

“FUCK YOU CHRIS!” Nancy squealed, trying to back away without falling off the chair. Joey looked at Henry and Joshua, who mouthed ‘She’s got arachnophobia’ and Joey made a quiet ‘oh’ sound. Chris just laughed.


	7. Bendy's Attempts to Make Bonding Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spell backfires, Bendy tries to use it as a chance for Sammy and Joshua to 'be friends'. 
> 
> It goes about as well as expected.

...

“So let me get this straight…” Nancy said slowly. “Sammy was working on a thing for Joey….he screwed saying some spell thing...and now he’s a toon?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia chuckled nervously as she talked on the studio phone while Joey was scrambling for a reversal spell. 

“And cause Bendy’s been on my brother’s case for being a dick to Joshy, he also been telling my toon brother that Joshy’s his creator? And Sammy’s buying it?” Cordelia sighed.

“Yes, that’s the story...and now Sammy won’t let him out of his sight.” She said stealing a glance at the toon angel who had positioned himself on her boyfriend’s lap, carefully judging anyone who walked too close to Joshua. “Mr. Drew is working on it now….but I wanted to let you guys know in case he or Joshy were going to miss something important.” 

“Nah, I don’t think either’s got anything, but I do want photos. You know, for prosperity.” Cordelia chuckled before promising the other woman at least a few photos before hanging up. She turned and saw Bendy beaming happily as Joshua sighed.

“Ok, Sammy, you need to let me up.” Joshua said slowly, trying to gently pick the angel up, who firmly frowned.

“No!” Sammy cried out and like a toddler, clinging to Joshua’s shirt. “I’m not leaving you!” Joshua gently rubbed Sammy’s back, trying to calm him down as Cordelia looked at Bendy.

“Bendy, you’re not supposed to lie to people.” Bendy huffed and crossed his arms.

“Sammy’s been mean to Joshua and there’s no good reason!” Bendy argued and Joshua gave Bendy a look.

“That doesn’t mean you can force him to like me.” Joshua said sternly. “Besides, he’s going to be mad when Joey turns him back.” Bendy huffed and crossed his arms as Joey rushed in with his book.

“I got the reversal spell! Hold on!” Joey casted the spell and with a thunk, the now normal and human Sammy was on top of Joshua. Sammy groaned and rubbed his head.

“What the hell was that all about?!” He demanded before seeing that he was sitting on Joshua. “Why are you here?”

“I was picking up something for Henry, you turned into a toon, and Bendy thought that making you think I was your creator or whatever was a good idea, and you’ve been stuck to me ever since.” Sammy’s face went a shade of red before lunging after Bendy, cursing out the small cartoon demon, who bolted from the room. Cordelia sighed, shaking her head as Joshua got and stretched. “Well, thanks, Mr. Drew, I’ve got a client in half an hour, so I better get going…” He looked at Cordelia. “Good luck with Laurel and Hardy.” Cordelia chuckled.

“I’ll do my best.” 


	8. Leo Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's waiting for her date and a new toon arrives, there's no correlation, right?

...

“Cordelia~!” The intern looked up as Alice and Bendy ran over, dragging Dorothy as she carried a smaller toon in her arms. “Look what we found!”

“Yeah! It’s Leo!” Bendy exclaimed. “And he’s sooo fluffy!” Cordelia looked at the tiny lion cub toon in Dorothy’s arms; Leo was a one-time character created for a short, “Zany Zookeepers!” where Bendy and Boris sneak into a zoo and help foil a cruel poacher from kidnapping the animals. Cordelia smiled softly as the lion whimpered and burrowed himself into Dorothy’s jacket; Shawn was still trying to catch up with the demands of the children who wanted their own plush toy of the lion and Bendy in the zookeeper’s uniform, and it wasn’t hard to see why. “But he’s being all shy ‘n stuff…”

“Well,” She said softly. “He probably just got created this morning, and it’s still a bit overwhelming…” The toons exchanged looks, concerning Cordelia. “Didn’t Joey create him…?”

“No, Ms. Bell, the machine was in rest mode for the past week…” Dorothy said. “And besides, we’ve been on model the whole time...so Mr. Drew didn’t create him outta the Ink Machine….” The lion made a whining whimpering noise and Dorothy adjusted the cub. “Oh, it’s ok little fella...do you want to see Ms. Bell? She’s a lovely lady,” Dorothy arranged Leo to face Cordelia, though the lion covered his face with his paws. Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dorothy, it’s fine.” Cordelia chuckled before checking the time. She frowned slightly, earning the attention of the toons.

“What’s wrong?” Alice demanded as Dorothy and Bendy tried to get Leo to look at Cordelia.

“Joshua is supposed to pick me up for our date…but he’s late…”

“Maybe he got held up?” Cordelia shrugged.

“Maybe…” She rubbed at her eyes before the front door slammed opened and Nancy stomped in.

“Excuse me, Ms. Lawrence,” Mark said, trying to block her from getting further into the studio. “You need to have an-” Nancy shoved him aside and stormed towards the music department. Cordelia watched before standing up and hurrying to Mark.

“Mark? Are you alright?” The other intern nodded weakly.

“And Mr. Lawrence wonders why I prefer doing the weird ass shit for Mr. Drew and Mr. Hill….” Mark mumbled before shaking his head. “You might need to head down there and make sure Ms. Lawrence doesn’t murder her brother.” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Mark sighed. “You’ll see.” 

“Oh we better go check…” Dorothy said slowly before leading the way to the music department, where there was yelling, the younger Lawrence cursing out her brother, who was holed up in his sanctuary, refusing to come out.

“Get the fuck out here you coward! Man the fuck up!!” She yelled, banging on the door.

“Um...Nancy…” Susie asked gently. “What’s going on?”

“Joshy didn’t show up today for work and he  _ never _ not calls ahead. And considering the tirade he’s been going on for Joshy datin’ Cordelia, I want answers!”

“I did nothing wrong.” Came Sammy’s muffled voice from his sanctuary. Susie frowned and shook her head as she spotted the toons and Cordelia. She shrugged as the Lawrences went back to cursing and arguing with each other, much to the bemusement of some of the band members.

“Lawrence, why’s one of Joey’s books in your spot in the break room?” Norman asked, carrying said book in his hands. Nancy froze mid-curse and looked at Norman as Susie slowly turned to her husband’s hidey hole, Alice echoing Susie’s face as Dorothy looked at Leo, who looked moderately offended by his situation.

“Well, I guess that explains how you showed up here, Mr. Leo...”

.

* * *

 

.

“Ahh…” Cordelia smiled softly as Joshua lifted his head from the bathroom sink, having scrubbed the rest of the reside ink off of him, having been turned back to normal thanks to a combination of Susie, Joey, and Henry getting Sammy to reverse what he did. Both Bendy and Dorothy were bummed that they no longer had ‘Leo’ but Joey got a mischievous glint in his eye and said that he’d get to work on that, much to the chargin of everyone else. “Never thought I’d enjoy getting my hair in my eyes…” He chuckled before sighing softly. “Dee…I’m so sorry…” He sighed and checked the time. “Um...I know it’s kinda late...but I mean, I still want to treat you to our date…” Cordelia chuckled.

“After all of this, you still want to go on a date with me?” Joshua looked at her and beamed.

“I’d do it all over again to see your smiles, Ms. Bell.” He made a playful bow before offering his arm. Cordelia laughed and took it.


	9. Ink Fumes are Bad for Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshy comes to pick up Cordelia for their date and finds that she's a little high off of work....
> 
> Totally inspired by @phantomthief_fee's Ink Fumes Are Bad For You (Go read it, it's hysterical!)

...

“Um, what’s going on?” Joshua asked slowly as he entered the studio.

“Joshua,” Henry said. “Today might not be a good idea to visit…”

“Why?” Henry rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, Cordelia’s hallucinating…” Joshua raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“The ink fumes kinda did a number on her and she’s a little off…”

“Does Roy know?” Henry shook his head.

“She broke the phone before we could.” Joshua blinked slowly, admittedly surprised. “And she’s been acting strange, so let’s just take a raincheck on that date...ok?” Joshua frowned and looked at Henry.

“I need to see what the hell’s going on Henry…” Henry sighed.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t give you fair warning.” He ruffled Joshua’s hair playfully. “Sammy and Susie managed to get her to stay put in the Toy Department, as her ‘lair’ or something…” Joshua nodded before making his way down.

.

* * *

 

.

“Well, well, well,” Joshua turned and saw Cordelia reclining on a chair. “Someone pleasant finally comes to visit me.” Joshua’s face went a shade of red as he realized that Cordelia had unbuttoned her blouse just  _ enough _ to reveal her cleavage. Cordelia chuckled as Joshua turned and averted his eyes. “You like what you see?” She stood up and waltzed to Joshua, pinning him against the wall, making him look at her. 

“I mean….I mean…” Joshua wasn’t sure how to proceed with this; clearly this wasn’t Cordelia, not even close, but he didn’t want to risk doing anything to hurt or offend the intern. “You know, it’s almost time for, uh, Wally’s appointment with me?” Cordelia pouted.

“Whadda mean? You’re supposed to be mine….Aren’t ya supposed to be Joshy~” Joshua chuckled nervously.

“Well, yeah, we are dating and all…” Cordelia giggled before coming close to Joshua’s face, making the young man’s face go tomato red. “U-Uh Dee?”

“Why don’t you and I play something  _ fun _ ~?” She purred, grabbing onto his shirt collar, pulling him even closer.

“U-Uh-Uh…”

.

* * *

 

.

About an hour later, Henry and Sammy snuck down, followed by Susie and Joey, hoping to see what happened to Joshua. 

“Joshua…?” Henry asked slowly before stopping and smiling. “Well then…” Susie awwed as Sammy shook his head as Joey chuckled.

“I wondered where that game went…” On the couch, Joshua, face covered in lipstick kisses, passed out on the couch, with Cordelia cuddled up against him, lazily twirling the game piece in her hand, eyes closed. On the table was a board game having been played by the two before they passed out.

“I’m going to murder him later.” Sammy said turning around and headed back upstairs. “But I’ll let him have this moment for now.” Susie rolled her eyes playfully.

“He’s making progress at least…”

“I’m going to grab my camera! Everyone’s going to need photos of this!” Joey whispered excitedly before following after Sammy. Henry chuckled and shook his head as he turned back to the couple dozing off.


	10. Reunion AU Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little drabbles set in the Reunion AU that may or may not be part of the actual canon in that series. Just some fluff I wanted to showcase

...

“I’m outta here!”

“Noooo don’t go Uncle Wally!” Ruby laughed as she grabbed Wally’s leg as the man tried to ‘run away’ from the couch as Allison giggled. “You’re staying!”

“But I wanna get outta here cupcake! Cause if Sammy finds me…” Sammy raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door jam. Wally gasped dramatically. “Cupcake! It’s too late! He’s already here!! Go ahead without me! It’s too late for me~!”

“Always making me the bad guy, Franks.” Sammy said shook his head. “And I offered her cake first, so I’m the good guy, right Ruby?” Ruby’s face scrunched up as she thought about that.

“Low blow.” Norman muttered, a smile on his face as Ruby stepped back and thought about that.

“Can you both be good guys?” Ruby asked, and the two men exchange looks, a bit overwhelmed by the adorable way Ruby looked at them.

“Well, I suppose…” Sammy said and Ruby clapped her hands together, excited about the idea.

“Yay~! Let’s ce-le-brate!” The adults chuckled and smiled at the kid’s excitement.

.

* * *

 

.

“What’s up Dawn?” Joshua asked as he looked up from the paperwork, looking at the woman, who was staring at Bendy, who was fiddling with a Rubix cube in the lobby. Dawn shook her head.

“It’s nothing, Josh,” He raised an eyebrow and Dawn sighed. “Ok, fine, it’s just, there’s something about him that’s familiar…”

“We used to watch the shorts a bunch of the time….experimenting or not.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

“No, not like that Josh, I mean…” She paused and fiddled with her earrings, organizing her thoughts. “The best way I can explain it is that...one of my dad’s old colleagues from medical school, he used to come over when they had to cram for exams and stuff….he used to act kinda like that when he was really focused…all hunched over and sticking his tongue out…” Joshua nodded slowly, wondering if that meant what he was afraid of meaning; there had been so much heartbreak already.

“Well, I mean he’s probably picked up a few things from everybody.” Joshua said. “I mean Chris does that too sometimes, and Dave does that shuffle thing when he’s at the desk.” Dawn nodded slowly before chuckling.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right Joshy…” 


	11. Trio of Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting a trio of sick-toons, Joey and Henry having the moment of 'omgourkidwalkedinonusabouttogetfreaky' (It's not Bendy so it's all good XD), and a way Cordelia finds out about Susie and Allison being a thing is the theme for this chapter!
> 
> Cordelia belongs to @phantomthief_fee

....

“I dun wanna…” Bendy whined, snuggled between an equally miserable Boris and Alice. Somehow the trio of toon caught the cold and were holed up in Grant’s office, being tended to by Cordelia and Joshua.

“Come on Bendy, it’ll make you feel-” Joshua started to say.

“ _ ACHOO!! _ ”

“Better.” Bendy chuckled sheepishly as Joshua wiped the ink off his face. Cordelia sighed and administered the cough syrup to all three.

“Alright...Mr. Drew says you’ve got to rest up…”

“Can you tell us a story please?” Alice asked weakly, Boris nodding in agreement. Joshua looked at Cordelia who tapped her chin.

“Ok, we can figure something out…”

….

* * *

 

….

“I mean...this isn’t what I was expecting…” Joshua mumbled, sitting across from his father figure and the man’s best friend, all three shades of red. “I-I mean it’s cool ‘n all that you’re a thing ‘n all...but um…”

“Time and place.” Henry finished and Joshua nodded. “I understand Joshua, me and Joey got a little...in the moment….”

“Yeah… uh.. Sorry about that Mr. Foster…things did get a bit intense...” Joey chuckled. “But hey, at least Bendy didn’t walk in on us!” Henry groaned as Joshua shuddered, wondering how the hell he got into this mess.

….

* * *

 

….

Cordelia gulped, trying to process what she was seeing; Susie Campbell and Allison Pendle were in Sammy’s cot, casually entwined in each other’s arms, passed out.

“Cordelia?” She jumped as Sammy took her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. “Shh! You’ll wake them up….come here,” He led her to one of the recording booths and sat her down. “Why were you in my office?”

“I-I thought you were in there…” She said sheepishly, looking at the ground. “I’m sorry Sam-”

“Dee, it’s fine.” Sammy said, smiling softly. “I should’ve locked the door, and at least it wasn’t Wally or Joey...I might’ve had to kill someone.” Cordelia made a squeak sound of stunned shock as Sammy mused on that idea. “Definitely would make Grant’s day...not…” He sighed and shook his head. “But I suppose that’s not the point…Were Susie and Allison at least clothed?” Cordelia’s face flushed.

“U-Uh...well...I didn’t look.” Sammy smiled and nodded.

“It’s a bit unexpected, I understand, considering the act they put on.” Cordelia looked at Sammy.

“They don’t hate each other?”

“Far from it. They hid it to keep up appearances,” Cordelia let out a relieved sigh, it always made her uncomfortable when having to be the only one in the same room with the two voice actresses and their professional cattiness. “And to stay out of jail, you know the whole ‘proper societal expectations’ movement and what not.” Sammy chuckled. “They’re even getting on Father’s nerves…” Cordelia nodded, recalling the few times she encountered the supporters of the movement, especially when she was walking towards the parlour to drop off little gifts for Joshua or out in the park with her brother. They were very pushy and there had been a few times she had to hold Joshua back and vice versa when one of them had made a comment about the ‘bad influences’ Cordelia had to fight off and she had to decline invitations to the group’s idea of entertainments many times. “Ah, I think there should be a Bendy short where Bendy gets the better of a stand in group…” Sammy mused and Cordelia chuckled.

“Perhaps with a bucket prank?” She offered and Sammy smiled.

“That’s my intern. I’ll go bring it up with Joey now.” He stood up and looked at Cordelia. “Don’t worry about Susie and Allison, they’ll be over the moon you know…They’ve been trying to find the best time to tell you…” Sammy admitted and Cordelia smiled.


	12. Meeting Bendy the Charismatic Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy's not pleased about his costume and vents to Joshua when the man comes to pick up his girlfriend for their date.

...

“Cute costume there Ben,” Joshua said as the demon huffed, the white wings moving in time with his silly Cupid costume. “Joey’s idea?” The demon nodded.

“He wants to do some stupid Valentine’s Day party for everyone later today and I’m supposed to encourage ‘Love’. Doesn’t he remember I’m a demon!?” Joshua offered a smile.

“Hey, at least he’s giving you the part, he could’ve given it to Alice.” Bendy nodded slowly.

“I suppose…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Hey, Joshy, can I ask you somethin?”

“Sure, Ben, what’s up?”

“Alice has been actin’ kinda weird near the new toon, you know, Dorothy?” Joshua nodded, remembering seeing the few shorts she was in and it made sense Joey would bring the toon to life. “Well, I mean, Al hasn’t been mean to her or nothin anymore, but her face is all weird when Dorothy says something nice or they’re in the same room…” Joshua nodded, rubbing his chin. 

“Well, maybe she’s got a crush on Dorothy?” Joshua offered. “I mean people do express love in weird ways…”

“Really?” Joshua nodded.

“Yeah...I can’t tell the number of times I’ve had to do cover ups of people’s ex-lovers’ names….” He shook his head. “People are weird Bendy...let’s leave it at that…” Bendy raised an eyebrow but ignored it as Cordelia came up the stairs, her eyes lighting up as she saw her boyfriend.

“Joshy!” She ran up and hugged the taller man who beamed and hugged her back. “Happy Valentines Day!” She pecked him on the cheek and Joshua stepped back before pulling out a few flowers from his messenger bag.

“Happy Valentines Da-”

“FRANKS!!” Everyone turned to the sound of Sammy’s voice. “WHY ARE THE KEYS ON THE CEILING!?” Joshua and Cordelia looked over at Bendy, the demon whistling innocently.

“Bendy…” Dee started to say before the demon zipped off, yelling that he was an ‘innocent angel’. Dee sighed and shook her head as Joshua laughed.

“He’s certainly something…” He said before holding his arm out. “Dinner and a movie with the latest Bendy short at the beginning, my lady?” Cordelia laughed before grabbing his arm.

“Lead the way, good sir!”


	13. Trio of Goofy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia being 'sneaky', how Momma Lawrence handles the Prophet, and a What-If Scenario where Edgar meets Nancy while Sammy babysits his younger sister

...

“They’ll call him the Phony King of England~” Cordelia poked her head into the living room and smiled as Joshua sang along with the TV and danced with Samantha, the little girl laughing as she was spun around and picked up to be in her father’s arm.

“The Phony King of England~” Samantha sang loudly, laughing loudly as her father dipped her and pulled her up. “Oh! Mommy! Daddy and I are dancing!”

“I can see that, and it seems like you two are having a grand old time…” Cordelia smiled, hands behind her back. Joshua raised an eyebrow and Cordelia kept her smile, even as her husband looked at their daughter.

“Sammy Hammy, I think Mommy is hiding something from us,” Sammy looked at her mother as Joshua pretended to whisper. “You see that sneaky look? And the sneaky smile?” Cordelia chuckled as her daughter gasped loudly and took Joshua’s face in her hands.

“Daddy! I see it! I see it!!”

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Cordelia said, sauntered over to them before revealing the item in her hand. Joshua’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Cordelia before looking back at the item.

“What’s that?” Samantha asked, frowning in confusion and Cordelia chuckled.

“It’s a pregnancy test, Samantha, and it said that I’m going to have a baby….You’re going to have a baby brother or a baby sister…” Samantha’s eyes went wide as Joshua pulled Cordelia into a family hug.

.

* * *

 

.

“My Lord! I offer you this tender sheep-Ow!”

“Don’t you dare call your little sister a sheep!” The Prophet looked at the older woman, holding his head.

“Why you-Ow!”

“And don’t threaten your mother.” Bendy couldn’t help but watch as the woman swatted his prophet upside the head again, while the other woman was trying to not laugh as she remained tied to the support beam. “Now go untie your sister and apologize to her.

“But M-My Lor-” The woman crossed her arms.

“Samuel Elias Lawrence.”

“Yes ma’am!” Bendy watched as his prophet scurried to the other woman and untied her and started to giggle.

.

* * *

.

“Who’s the little lady, Mr. Lawrence?” Sammy chuckled as the 8 year old hid behind her brother.

“This is my sister, Nancy, Edgar. I’m watching her this evening.”

“Oh cool! Why she hiding?”

“She’s a bit nervous.” Sammy chuckled as Edgar looked around, trying to see Nancy, who kept trying to out hide the spider toon, with the two ending up just scurrying around the Music Director, who shook his head and chuckled. “Edgar, shouldn’t you be learning your lines?”

“Already learned ‘em! Come on little lady, I wanna say hi!” Sammy sighed as Nancy made a squeak of surprise when Edgar hugged her. "You've got such a nice bow!"

"T-Thank you..." Nancy looked up at her brother, who offered a sympathetic smile as Edgar beamed.

"Hey, how about I show you around the studio! After all, I know the bestest places! And I'm sure we can sneak some candy from Shawn!" Nancy looked at her brother who nodded softly, promising her that it would ok.

"Um...ok...that sounds good..."


	14. Childhood Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Nancy and Joshua first met, with Sammy being the obnoxious older brother who doesn't want anything to do with his little sister.

...

“Sammy I wanna play!!” The 13 year old rolled his eyes in annoyance at his younger sister, stamping her feet as he was stepping out. 

“I’m going to practice.” He said simply. He wasn’t lying, though his piano practice was in an hour, but he really didn’t want to deal with his annoying sister; he was basically an adult now and no longer had time to deal with her childish wants. “I will see you tonight.” He left, ignoring the huff as his sister sat on the porch steps.

.

* * *

 

.

Nancy rubbed her eyes, her brother was being a complete jerk now that he was old enough to walk by himself to the music store and to have classes after school! He never wanted to play her anymore, and he was always trying to be grown up.

“Nancy? Is everything alright?” She looked up at her mother and tried to not look as hurt as she was.

“Sammy went to practice...he didn’t want to play.” Her mother made a soft hum as she adjusted her purse, looking like she was going to go out.

“I see…” She looked at her daughter. “Well, how about you come with me? I’m going to see Mrs. Foster today, you remember her, don’t you?” Nancy nodded. “She’s helping me with the bake sale,” Nancy’s eyes lit up in excitement as she jumped to her feet.

“Can I help with the cookies?” Mrs. Lawrence chuckled and nodded, holding her hand out for her daughter.

.

* * *

 

.

“Joshua, this is Sammy’s little sister Nancy,” Mrs. Foster said, gently nudging the 6 year old towards Nancy. “Why don’t you two play while Mrs. Lawrence and I get things ready?” Joshua nodded and awkwardly held his hand out and led Nancy to the living room.

“Um...my toybox is here…” He said before heading over to a small box and pulled out stuffed characters. “Mr. Henry has a friend that makes a lot of toys...and he lets me have some…” Nancy nodded firmly as she studied the toys.

“He needs a bigger bowtie.” She noted and Joshua giggled.

“I-I’ll let Mr. Henry know…” He said softly. “Um...I don’t have a tea set…’m sorry…” Nancy scoffed.

“I don’t do tea parties!” She said proudly. “I think they’re silly, and Daddy backs me on that!” She crossed her arms before pouting. “Sammy thinks I outta at least try being more like the older girls that walk to the theaters and be all frilly and stuff…” Joshua nodded slowly.

“Sammy is kind of bossy.” Joshua mumbled. “I mean, he always likes to…I mean he struts around the park sometimes,” Joshua puffed out his chest. “And he tries to recite all of Mr. Father Lawrence’s sayings, and then he gets mad when no one claps like they do in church for Mr. Father Lawrence….” Nancy started giggling, before devolving into laughter. Joshua went a few shades of pink.

“Oh Sammy hates it when no one pays attention to him!! And it’s really funny to see his face go red!!” She managed out in between of her laughter. When she finally caught her breath she looked at Joshua, going on her tiptoes to reach his shoulders. “You’re really funny Joshy! I like you!”

“T-Thank you Nancy…”


	15. Roy the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Reunion AU, where after Ruby has a bad day, Uncle Roy saves the day and helps her feel better.

....

Roy was albeit surprised when Cordelia had called him to help at her class. Sure it was funny to see the children react to seeing an ‘actor’ and they did become super engross in the ridiculous stories he made up for his scars, but usually she had Dave or Joshua help her classes and the classes were over for the day when she called. He arrived to the school and went to Cordelia’s classroom and raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was only Cordelia and Chris’s daughter in the classroom. He entered and Cordelia perked up.

“Ah, Roy, you’re here!” She tapped the uncharacteristically quiet and down toddler. “Ruby, Roy’s here!” The girl looked up and Roy saw that her eyes were red and puffy from tears. She quickly ran to the man and hugged him tightly. Roy looked at his sister who sighed softly as he picked up the girl, who wasted no time in clinging to her ‘uncle’.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Miss Johnson, the kindergarten teacher, she meant well…” Cordelia started. “She wanted to have them make a picture of their family, and she told Ruby she had to put her mother there and things went downhill from there regarding family….” Cordelia patted the girl’s back. “Chris is voicing his opinion on the matter with the principal….”

“Good.” Roy stated, trying to bite back the anger rising in him; he was probably going to have a few words with the principal and that idiot teacher himself.

“And I thought that Ruby would like to see you, make her feel better and such…” Cordelia added. Ruby nodded as she leaned against the actor. Roy’s heart broke as he patted the girl’s back.

“That was a good idea, Dee….” Roy said softly. “Chris’ll handle that idiot and then I’ll do the same...” Ruby giggled into Roy’s shirt as Cordelia rolled her eyes. After a moment, Ruby looked up at Roy.

“..Can I still call you Uncle, even if you’re not my real uncle?” Roy’s face softened as he adjusted his hold on the girl.

“You want to know a secret?” Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It’s a special secret that only few people know.” Roy knew he was going to get seriously heckled by his sister after this, but the important thing right now was to comfort the tot. Ruby nodded. “You and your Daddy are like family to me.” He took a slow breath. “You and him somehow make everything bright and wonderful. It doesn’t matter if I have a bad day, or Sammy complains to me about how horrible Joshy is-”

“But Joshy is nice!” Ruby argued and Cordelia hid her blush and smile.

“Yes, yes he is, and Sammy’s got a thick skull, but that’s not the point.” Roy said. “The point is that, if I happen to have a bad day, you and your Daddy make it bright and full of sunshine.” Ruby nodded slowly, albeit confused. Roy smiled softly. “Ruby, don’t let anybody tell you what’s the right kind of family, cause there’s no cookie cutter option for families. Anybody’s who got a brain would know that anybody who knew you two were part of your family.” 

“What?” Roy chuckled.

“You can call me whatever you like Ruby, and don’t let anybody tell you how family is supposed to work.” Ruby smiled and nodded, leaning against Roy’s chest. Roy turned to see his sister smiling widely.

“You don’t like children, eh?” Roy huffed, unaware that at the doorway was Chris leaning against the doorframe, smiling as he looked at Roy and his little girl.

“Don’t you start with me, Dee.”


	16. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Joshua deal with the consequences of knowing Joey Drew while Cordelia's pregnant.
> 
> aka Joey's the "Eccentric" Uncle 
> 
> Cordelia and Roy belong to @phantomthief_fee

....

“Miss Bell!” Cordelia turned to see Joey storming into her classroom, followed by an embarrassed Henry. “How could you?!” Cordelia blinked slowly.

“Uh…?”

“You’re pregnant and you didn’t tell  _ me _ ?! I’m like your uncle!!” Joey exclaimed dramatically.

“But, me and Joshy haven’t told...anyone…yet..” Cordelia said slowly before crossing her arms. “Well except for Henry, Roy, and Sammy….did you get him drunk?” Joey whistled innocently as Henry rolled his eyes.

“Yes he got Sammy drunk, and congratulations.” Henry said. “I tried to stop him, but then I realized it would be useless; somebody is rather stubborn.” Joey gave a playful glare at him before turning back to Cordelia.

“But still, you should’ve told me, I’m great with kids!” Cordelia decided to not point out that the last few times she had to come back to her old place of business to calm Sammy down because of Joey’s shenanigans. She sighed.

“We wanted to wait till we were absolutely sure…” Cordelia admitted as Joey pouted. 

“Well, luckily you’ve got me and Henry and the rest of the studio to help you two out!” Henry looked at Joey in surprise as Cordelia wiped her face slowly.

“Wait what?!”

.

* * *

 

.

“You are not putting ritual circles in the baby’s room!”

“It’s just protection seals,” Joshua and Cordelia stole glances at each other as they walked into their home and heard Joey and Sammy’s voices.

“It’s black magic!” 

“It’s actually dark magic, it’s not always black and white.” Joshua sighed as he wiped his face.

“It’s going to be a long 9 months.” Cordelia chuckled, nodding.

“At least we’ll have entertainment….”

“We’ll have something, that’s for sure…”

.

* * *

 

.

“What the flying fuck is that?!” 

“This is the little lady or little fella’s nightlight~!” Joey sang as the small Projector-headed toon looked around curiously. “And he’ll protect her from any monsters in the closet!” Cordelia was speechless as Norman walked in.

“Joey have you seen my project…” He started before seeing the toon. He mumbled a curse and left to find Henry. Joey just beamed.

“And this fella will make a good babysitter in a catch! I mean I’m still trying to teach him the basics, but he’ll be ready to help!” Joshua and Cordelia exchanged looks before leaving. “You have an appointment at the doctors? Have a wonderful time!!” 

“I’d hate to see what happens when our kid starts dating…” Joshua mumbled. “Who’d be more terrifying; Joey, Sammy, or Roy?” Cordelia chuckled.

“I’d lay money on Joey and Sammy tying.” She said. “Providing that you don’t go overprotective dad. I think Roy will be too busy making sure Ruby stays single.” Joshua snorted.

“That’s too true...even if he won’t admit it himself…”


	17. Two Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble set in the "Drew World" Universe, set before the insanity and a drabble possibly set (unsure if this would be the way Mr. Cohen would meet his niece and find out the truth or not) in the "Reunion" Universe

...

“Who’s my little lady, sweet as apple pie, and happy as can be?” 

“Me, Daddy! It’s me!” Henry chuckled as he danced around with his little angel in his arms. 

“That’s right Linda-Lou! You’re my special sunshine, every night and day~” Linda shrieked with laughter as she held her father’s face, planting a kiss on his face.

“I thought you two were getting ready for bed.” Henry and Linda looked at the doorway and saw Maria leaned against the door, arms crossed, a playful smile on her face.

“We are,” Henry said, as Linda tried to hide her smile and giggling as Maria came closer. “I’m singing Linda to sleep.”

“With her school clothes on?”

“Um…”

“And her hair unbrushed and no bubble bath smell to speak of?” Henry went red and Maria laughed. “Oh, you silly silly man.” She pecked him on the cheek as she took Linda from him. “Let’s get your bath ready, alright sweetpea?”

“Can Daddy do the Bendy song?” Maria chuckled.

“Of course he can, but he better come with us, we can’t the dogs next door to hear and try to sing along.” Linda laughed and Henry chuckled, following after his loved ones.

.

* * *

 

.

“Christopher,” Grant’s father said cooly, leaning on the desk. “I am just concerned for the stability of this, establishment. After all, tattoos are not as stable as working in finance.”

“Look. I really appreciate you bothering me about this constantly, but I’m-”

“Hi Daddy~!” Chris paled as the door jingled and Ruby skipped happily into the parlour, running over to her father. “I got Murray the Doggie to do a trick!!” 

“O-Oh really?” Chris managed out shakily as he felt his uncle’s burning gaze on him. “That’s pretty special, Murray’s been a thick headed pup for me-”

“Slow down there, Ruby!” Joshua laughed as he came in. “You’re going to run into trouble-Oh. Mr. Cohen, you’re back? Usually you take a week off before visiting like a total creep.” The man fumed as Joshua saw Chris’s pained face and realized what was happening.

“You…” Mr. Cohen managed out, trembling with fury, yet still managing a calm demeanor. Joshua quickly interrupted before any ‘choice’ words can be used.

“But anyways, Chris, did Ruby tell you what she taught Murray? Dr. Robin’s dog, not Hill Murray?” 

“I taught him how to sit!!” Ruby exclaimed happily. “And I got to feed him treats! And then he and I played tag with Julius and Miss Bell! Oh! Oh! And Miss Bell taught me something really cool!!” Chris nodded, though noticed out of the side of his vision, he saw Joshua calmly take his uncle by the shoulder and leading him to the door, the smile hiding the unbridled rage Chris knew his best friend was feeling over Mr. Cohen’s thoughts and the actions they knew he would do had Joshua not come in. “Daddy?” Chris turned to his daughter and chuckled.

“Sorry, got a bit distracted there,” He stuck his tongue out before ruffling her hair. “How about you and me take an early day and you can tell me all about it during dinner with Nana?” Ruby’s eyes lit up and all but leapt into her father’s arms, hugging his neck. Chris chuckled and picked up Ruby before scribbling a note for Joshua and snuck out with Ruby out the back of the parlour; he definitely did not want to risk running into his uncle, at least not now.


	18. Pokey-Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble where Ruby and Jacob discuss whether or not Bendy is a pokemon on their way back from the game shop.

...

“Peepie-chu!” Ruby giggled as she carried the large stuffed toy. Jacob rolled his eyes, blushing as he put the cards away in his bag. “He’s so fluffy!”

“Yeah, it’s definitely something…” The teen said. “I’m glad you like him.” 

“And nobody can beats ‘em!”

“Well, he is weak against water types.”

“Like who?”

“Well, like Squirtle,”

“The blue guy?” Jacob nodded.

“Yeah, one of the blue guys.” Ruby frowned before she looked at Jacob.

“Jacob?”

“Yeah Ruby?”

“Is Bendy a Pokey-man?” Jacob stopped as he thought about it.

“Well...I mean…” It wasn’t like it would be out of the normal, especially considering the past few months. “Well...I’m not exactly sure...I don’t think he’s a dark type pokemon….”

“And he’s too solid to be a ghosty.”

“Um, yeah…”

“Oh! Maybe he’s a fairy? But like one of those other color fairies?”

“You mean a shiny?” Ruby nodded and Jacob frowned.

“I’m...not sure…” They entered Henry’s home and saw the demon on top on of Henry, whining about not wanting to take a bath.

“Bendy!” Ruby exclaimed. “Are you a Pokey-Man?” Bendy looked at the children.

“A what?” He asked. 

“A Pokey-Man! Jacob plays the game and it’s about Peepie-chus, and Squirtles and other fluffy things and they wrestle!” She lifted her toy. “And are you a Pokey-Mon?!” Bendy hopped off Henry and came over.

“I’ve never heard of this...Pokemon...thing…What’s it about?” Jacob was about to answer before Joshua scooped up Bendy.

“Bath first then, Pokemon!” He yelled as he ran to the bathroom. “Dee, Mrs. Linda, start the water, I got him!” Ruby and Jacob couldn’t help but laugh as Bendy tried to escape.

“NOOOOOO!!!”

"Maybe Bendy's a green Pokey-Mon..."


	19. Baby Blues 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little dabbles of Joshua and Cordelia dealing with both Joey and becoming new parents.

...

“DREW!” Joey whistled nervously as Joshua came down the stairs, the projector-headed toon following sheepishly. “We need to talk. About him.” He gestured to the toon, who looked at the floor.

“U-Uh, what happened Mr. Foster?” Joey glared at him.

“He’s scared of the dark.” Cordelia looked at Joey.

“I thought you said he was a nightlight!” Joey blushed nervously.

“So there might be a few...kinks I have to work out…”

“We were trying out the curtains in the baby’s room...” Joshua said. “And as soon as I turned the lights out, he started wailing and nearly tore down the door before I hit the light again.” There was a pathetic whimper and Joshua sighed softly, patting the toon’s head. “It’s alright, buddy, I’m just glad we tried before the baby’s here.” Cordelia sighed, shaking her head as Joey pursed his lips.

“I’ll try again...I’m sure Norman won’t notice another projector missing!” Joey ran off and the two adults exchanged looks before Cordelia chuckled.

“I’ll go call the studio and warn them…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Uggh!!!” Joey whined as he and the other members of the studio waited in the Bell-Foster home, waiting for Cordelia and Joshua to return home from the hospital. Sammy rolled his eyes as he nervously chewed on a hard candy, after all, he had promised Cordelia and Susie he’d stop smoking. “It’s taking forever….”

“Babies come when they want to come.”Norman said, the projector toon and the ‘night light’ toon, created by using one of Norman’s light projectors instead of the only projector left from Joey’s experiments, cuddling near him.

“Shh!” Susie exclaimed. “They’re coming up the driveway!!” Everyone hushed as Henry, Roy, and Mrs. Foster opened the door and let the new parents enter.

“Congratulations~!” Everyone exclaimed happily, surprising the two.

“O-Oh, everyone…” Cordelia blushed as Roy grunt, making a way for Dee to get to the couch.

“Alright, alright, backup and give them space.” He said as Cordelia sat on the couch, holding the baby girl who was making cooing noises.

“Oh, Cordelia…” Allison said softly, looking at the baby. “She’s got to your eyes…” Cordelia smiled sweetly.

“Everyone, this is Samantha Lillian Bell-Foster…” Sammy blinked in surprise as the ladies awwed and Joey squealed.

“How adorable~! And how sweet that she has a name similar to Sammy!” Joey cooed. “Though I’m surprised you didn’t name her Alice or something related to Bendy or Boris, I mean consider the connect...” Joshua and Cordelia gave Joey a death glare. “I will stop right there.”

“Smart move, Joey.” Henry chuckled. “Alright, let’s get the gifts we’ve got for the new parents,” Joshua and Cordelia looked at everyone in surprise as the other adults went to get their gifts for both the new parents and for the newest little ‘member’ of the studio.


	20. A 'Magical' Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short drabble with Roy meeting someone familiar and Ruby being an adorable dork tot.

...

“Oh! Roy!” Roy froze as he heard the all-too familiar voice of his former flame. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Roy chuckled nervously as he turned.

“Heh, yeah…”Roy said slowly. “It has…”

“Uncle Roy~!” Ruby sang, holding up a toy pokemon. “It’s one of those Pokey-men! I think Jacob said this is a Sylvie-one!” Roy chuckled as Ruby noticed his former love as Chris caught up to his daughter. “Oh! Who are you? Are you a friend of Uncle Roy?”

“Ruby,” Chris said, sweeping her up into his arms, earning her giggles. “You’re awfully nosy there, missy.” Roy chuckled as Ruby tried to look innocent. “And whatcha got there?”

“Sylvie-one!” Ruby exclaimed. “I think Jacob says this is the Eevee that grows up with lots of love…or around lots of love.” Chris chuckled slightly, a faint blush appearing on his face as he stole a glance at Roy’s face at the mention of ‘love’, before turning to Ruby.

“Well, that’s something, isn’t it?” Chris noticed the other man and smiled. “Oh, I’m Chris,”

“You can call me M.” Roy watched his former lover shake hands with his new one. “It’s my stage name,”

“You’re a rockstar?” All three adults chuckled at the toddler.

“No sweetheart, I am not a rockstar,” He said before pulling out a flower from inside his coat, as if by magic, and handed it to her. “I’m a magician.” Ruby’s eyes went wide as her jaw dropped and Chris couldn’t help but snicker as Roy smiled. “Well, I have to catch my bus, so I’ve got to go; I’m glad to see that you’re doing very well Roy! Perhaps we can have a double date at a later time! Goodbye!” Chris went red as Roy was understandably taken aback as Ruby blinked slowly before looking at her dad.

“Daddy, what’s a double date?”


	21. Child's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Lawrence has a moment with Ruby when he sees the child uncharacteristically quiet.
> 
> Note: Referenced Homophobia, and Religious Beliefs

....

“What’s wrong Ruby?” The toddler looked up from her seat at the much larger preacher as he sat next to her. “You usually are out and about….” Ruby sighed, turning to her shoes as she dug it into the ground. “You can tell me, and I will do the best I can to help.” Ruby nodded before turning to the man.

“Is my Daddy going to Hell?” Father Lawrence was admittedly taken aback by the question but he quickly regained his composure.

“Who said that?” He asked and Ruby sniffled, curling up into herself.

“One of the people from that temperan group…” Ruby said softly, rubbing her eyes. “Me and Daddy and Uncle Roy were walking to Nana’s place and there were some people waving papers around and they saw Daddy and Roy and then they started yelling at them!” Ruby bursted into tears and the preacher quickly held her in a hug, gently shushing her and rubbing her back. After a few moments Ruby looked up at Father Lawrence, eyes red and puffy. “D-Daddy and Uncle Roy are really nice...t-they aren’t going to the bad place, are they?” Father Lawrence shook his head before he spoke.

“Ruby, I can not predict the future, nor God’s plans, but I know that he says that he is the only one to pass judgement when it is time. And while your father and Mr. Bell are eccentric, they are definitely good people...” He was quiet for a moment. “Many people have different ways of reading and understanding His word; some people take everything very literal, even the laws they put in there as well, and some people adapt the word to fit their own ideals or fit the world and it’s changes.” Ruby scrunched her face in confusion and the man chuckled. “There is a old tale about five blind men who stumble upon an elephant sleeping. Each of them touch a different part of the elephant and are convinced that what they touch is what the elephant is and that everyone else is wrong. But in reality, they-”

“They don’t have the whole picture…” Ruby said, furrowing her brows. “And since the Bible is really really old, we don’t have the whole thing of what He says! Cause sometimes people don’t write exactly how the people say it! Like when Uncle Henry writes down the notes for Sammy when he gets that lyric-y bug or whatever Uncle Wally calls it?”” Father Lawrence chuckled. 

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it.” He sighed. “I will have to have a talk with the leaders about this…” Ruby looked at him. “After all, they’re constantly going on about being ‘moral’ and ‘polite’ and things like that, and they’re out yelling at people like buffoons.” Ruby had a sad smile and the preacher sighed. “Ruby, I know this incident is horrible, but please, don’t lose faith...Joey Drew might be a strange goofball who has no sense of taste in animation or in dressing himself, but he does have point about belief; the power of the belief can do powerful things…” Ruby nodded slowly and Father Lawrence held her tightly in a side hug. There was a crash sound and Father Lawrence turned towards the sound and sighed. He looked at Ruby. “Would you like to help me inspect the damage? If it’s the Youth Group Boys and Bendy again, I’ll let you decide the punishment.” Ruby smiled as let the preacher help her up as she followed him towards the mess.

“Can I make them make me cookies? Or a chocolate cake?” Father Lawrence chuckled.

“I think that is a brilliant idea, Ruby. You do have good taste after all…”


	22. First Comes Love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Shorts involving Joshua and Cordelia dealing with the toons and their 'help' regarding their relationship.

...

“Um...Alice…what are you doing?”

“I’m keeping watch.” Joshua looked at his girlfriend, who was carefully hiding the fact she was wearing his pajama top from the far too innocent and curious angel. “Sammy asked me to!” Joshua sighed.

“Why am I not surprised?” 

“Alice...I don’t think this is what Sammy meant...after all, this is Joshua’s room, and we are in our pajamas….” Alice frowned cutely.

“I suppose you’re right…”

“How about you step outside the door,” Joshua said, getting out of bed, earning a gasp from the angel.

“Mr. Joshy! You’re going to catch your death!!” Alice proclaimed before rushing over and pushing the man back into bed and covering him with the blanket. “It’s too cold to be out without anything!” 

“I’m wearing pants though…” Joshua mumbled as Cordelia chuckled, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, Alice, I’ll keep him warm while you find him a shirt.” She winked at Joshua, who went pink as the angel nodded, completely oblivious as she hopped off the bed and went into the closet.

“Dee...you’re such an angel,” He whispered, pecking her on the cheek softly, earning a chuckle in return.

.

* * *

 

.

“Gosh, Bendy, you think Sammy’s right?” Boris asked sheepishly, looking at his smaller friend as they hid, watching Joshua walk down the street, heading to a store. 

“I doubt it.” Bendy said firmly. “Joshy loves Ms. Bell, and he knows that being at the studio makes her happy! He’d never take her away!” Boris nodded before the duo noticed Joshua go into a jewelry store. “Huh...that’s weird…” The duo snuck closer to the location and waited until Joshua came back out, surprised by the two and carrying a small bag. “Whoa! Mr. Joshy!!”

“Bendy, Boris, what are you two doing here?”

“We were wondering what you were doing! I mean,” Bendy said. “You know Sammy, he makes all sorts of things up about you!” Joshua chuckled nervously before getting to Bendy’s level.

“Alright, I’ll let you two know, but you two have to swear not to tell anybody just yet.” The toons nodded seriously and Joshua smiled, pulling a small box out of the bag. “I’m going to ask Dee to marry me, and I was just picking up her ring.” He opened it and the toons’ eyes sparkled in awe, making the man chuckled as he put it away. “But it’s going to be a surprise, ok?” 

“That’s super awesome, Mr. Joshy! I can’t wait to see her wear the ring!” Joshua chuckled, his face turning pink.

“Y-Yeah, me either…” He shook his head. “But anyways, let’s get some ice cream, ok?”

“Double Scoops?”

“Double Scoops.”


	23. Punching Piedmont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble that's got some background for the Lawrence siblings and Joshua, introduction of a new guy who might show up again, and Piedmont shooting himself in his foot again.

...

Sammy didn’t like Joshua.

Now, most of it was because of the two’s history of growing up together, and some minor jealously on Sammy’s part due to how Nancy saw Joshua as a ‘better big brother’ when they younger that hadn’t been addressed, but the distain had come back when Joshua and his intern began dating. He saw the younger woman as a younger sister and was respectfully protective, slowly easing off his dislike for the tattoo artist.

However, Bertam Piedmont, took ‘didn’t like’ to another level.

At first, it was mere disgusted looks whenever he saw the tattoo artist come in, bringing in lunch for the staff members from the bar that neighbored the parlour, but that was Bertie’s general face, so no one truly noticed. Then it became snide comments regarding the man’s livelihood, to which was an annoyance, especially for Sammy.

“Bert.” He said one day, stopping the park designer. “Stop harassing the Foster kid.” Bertam looked at him.

“Why should I?” Bertie took a sip of his coffee. “He’s a punk and I’m surprised that even Joey lets him in. Shows how stupid he is.” Sammy frowned.

“Joshua is a good kid. He’s proven plenty of times that he’s responsible. And he makes Dee happy.”

“So? She’s just an intern.” Sammy took a deep breath.

“Music Assistant.” He said. “She is a pivotal part of running things. Unlike  _ you _ Bertie.” He turned, spotting Cordelia. “Ah, Ms. Bell, are you leaving for the day?” She nodded. “Ah, wonderful. Let me walk you up there.” He shot a glare at Bertie before walking with Cordelia.

“That boy is more than likely in a gang.” Bertie said, following them. “You’d get yourself killed Ms. Bell.”

“Foster is not in a gang.” Sammy quipped back as they got up the stairs before pausing as he saw a large burly man, dressed in motorcycle leather, casually chatting with Henry. The men stopped and Dee smiled.

“Mr. Reyes, a pleasant surprise.” She said before turning to Sammy and Bertie. “Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Piedmont, this is Mr. Reyes, he’s a close friend of Mr. Ross and Joshua. Mr. Reyes, this is the Music Director, Mr. Lawrence, and the park designer, Mr. Piedmont.” The burly man nodded.

“Ah, Josh mentioned you two a few times, Sammy, right?” Sammy nodded nervously and the man chuckled. “You’ve definitely got your work cut out, if the stories about the department are true…” Henry laughed.

“He’s a trooper.” He said before turning to Dee. “Jose and I were in similar units, and I introduced him to Joshua when he was starting out tattoo art. The man laughed.

“Kid did a damn good job too, albeit a bit shaky, but hey, first time’s always the nervous one.” He and Henry laughed and Dee smiled before looking around. “Oh, Josh got sick with the flu, and Nancy asked me to let you know, apparently the phone wasn’t working,” Sammy let out a groan.

“Damnit all Joey…” Bertie rolled his eyes.

“What do you expect from that idiot?” 

“Thank you for telling me!” Dee said quickly, hoping to avoid having to break up a fight. “I’ll make sure I drop by and see how he’s doing,” The man smiled before chuckling.

“Actually I’m also under orders to make sure you get home safely, so whenever you’re ready,” Dee’s eyes widened.

“I-I’ve never been on a motorcycle before…” She admitted sheepishly and Bertie scoffed.

“It’s hardly anything.” Mr. Reyes frowned at the remark and Sammy finally had enough.

“Will you shut your trap!?” 

“Why don’t you ma-”

_ SMACK!! _

.

* * *

 

.

“Dee, what’s with the face?” Nancy inquired the following weekend as she and Dee were walking around the downtown area. 

“N-Nothing!” Nancy narrowed her eyes and smirked.

“Does this have anything to do with why my brother was in such a good mood the other day? Or why Joshy mentioned that the asshole Bird-guy wasn’t there when he dropped off Henry’s lunch?” Cordelia was a shade of neon pink before they sat down.

“S-Sammy punched Mr. Piedmont…” She whispered and Nancy snorted.

“In the face?” Dee nodded.

“Wow….that’s a first…” Nancy giggled. “He’s never punched anybody that’s pissed him off...even when someone said he’d never be as good as his father.” She paused. “Actually, if I remember right, Joshua was the one who punched the guy…” Cordelia looked at Nancy, who nodded. “Yeah, Joshua was pretty protective of Sammy when they were younger...I mean, when his mom had to work, he often stayed over with us and our mom, and it was so often that Joshy was basically another brother.” She snickered before smiling softly. “And Sammy’s always been a string bean, so morons thought he was easy target.” Cordelia nodded slowly. “Course, before I was in the same school as him and worked my ‘hellion magic’-” Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh. “And it did work wonders, if I say so myself, but till I arrived on the scene, Joshy would scare off the bullies....course, I guess Sammy got jealous over the years…” Cordelia looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“A lot of people like Joshua...I know I’ve heard people say that he could make friends with a rock...and Sammy….well, Sammy means well, and we both know he’s a good guy underneath….he’s just…”

“Blunt?” Dee offered.

“I’d say more along the lines of curmudgeon, but that works too…” Nancy laughed before gently shoving Cordelia. “Now, come on, give me the details on Sammy punching this ‘Piedmont guy!”


	24. Another Angel Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds out that Joey has a plan for getting back at the 'temperance group' that's been bothering the town. Also she learns about her brother's meeting with Ruby's grandmother went.

....

“Ms. Bell, I would like to inform you and-”

“Not interested.” Cordelia held Ruby’s hand more firmly as she quickened her pace away from the group.

“But Ms. Bell, you are traversing the path to hell! We only wish to help-”

“Ruby, how about you tell me about the dinner last night? I heard Roy visited.” Ruby beamed brightly, equally grateful for the distraction.

“Yeah! He got to meet Nana today and Nana said that she thought he was going to taller!” Cordelia chuckled as they got as far away from the group. “And I think she was impressed that he was an actor, though she said that he had to have her in his next movie.” Cordelia smiled softly.

“What did Roy say?”

“Uncle Roy got all red and blushy, and told Nana that he wasn’t an actor anymore, but Nana didn’t believe him! She said with his looks, he had to be a star! And then she started teasing Daddy about hiding the fact he was dating a movie star!” Ruby giggled. “And then she asked if I was going to be in the movies too and when she was going to see all of us in the movies!! Uncle Roy was so embarrassed but he was smiling the whole time!” Cordelia smiled softly, glad to hear that her brother, though fully embarrassed, had a wonderful time. They made it to the church where Father Lawrence was sternly talking to one of the men from the temperance group, both men straining their patience with each other.

“Uncle Father Lawrence!” Ruby exclaimed when she spotted the larger man and ran to him. He chuckled as he embraced the hug from the girl.

“Hello again Ms. Charles.” He said simply, before nodding at Cordelia. “Ms. Bell,” Cordelia nodded and Father Lawrence turned to the man. “Now, Mr. Mondo, we will discuss your...suggestions at a later day…” The man looked ready to argue but the tone of Father Lawrence’s voice shut down that idea pretty quickly as the man stormed off. Once gone, Father Lawrence sighed as he stood straight. “They are getting very stubborn…” Cordelia nodded. “But if Mr. Drew’s little scheme will work, maybe it will not last much longer.” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Father Lawrence just gave her a wink.

.

* * *

 

.

Turns out that Joey’s scheme was certainly  _ something _ indeed.

“And this is Miss Cordelia Bell.” Joey said, gesturing to the woman as she stood, stunned, as she started at the little angel toon, who was staring up at her with wide eyes. “Ms. Bell, meeting Annabelle Angel, the newest character of the Bendy shorts!”

“O-Oh…ok…?”

“Yes, I had a bit of  _ inspiration _ after my latest visit from the temperance fellas, so here she is. Dorothy and Alice are of course show her the ropes, while Sammy is handling the important musical aspects.” He turned to the toon. “Annabelle, why don’t you go play, ok?” The toon nodded sheepishly before scurrying off. Joey chuckled. “The toons are going to be doing a little show at the summer party the town’s throwing this weekend and as you know the temperance group is hosting it, so you know it’s going to be dull and dry, so of course we’re going to help.”

“But...how?” Cordelia asked slowly.

“Well, let’s just say I may have omitted the fact the performance Drew Studios is including Bendy and friends….” He said with a gleeful grin. “All they know is that Drew Studios is showcasing a ‘proper’ animation.” Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh at her former boss.

“Mr. Drew, you are such a strange man…” Joey beamed brightly.

“You know it.”


	25. Park Art: Attempting to Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble idea inspired by @phantomthief_fee and I's discussion regarding getting Bertie to be less of an ass/embarrassing the character beyond belief, with Bertie falling for the Lovely Lady Lawrence.
> 
> (Note: this would be mostly one-sided with Bertie crushing hard on Nancy, while she is not interested in the park designer for several reasons)

....

“More flowers?” Sammy said as his sister came into the house, carrying another bouquet. She nodded.

“Yeah, they got dropped off at the parlour, and they’re addressed to me…”

“You have an admirer,” Their mother chuckled sweetly as their father rolled his eyes.

“Any names?”

“No, dad,” Nancy said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know who it is. Besides, I’m not bailing you or Sammy out of jail for harassing the poor guy. I already have to make sure somebody doesn’t get in trouble with dealing with the Bell family.” Sammy rolled his eyes, feigning innocence.

“I’m just protecting Miss Cordelia from shenanigans you plan on roping her into.”

“Well, as long as  _ I _ don’t post bail or have to apologize for any one of you, it’s all fine by me.” Mrs. Lawrence said simply, ending the conversation there.

.

* * *

 

.

Sammy knew something was up with Norman as soon as he came into the Music Department. The man was smiling smugly as he stopped Sammy.

“You’ve got to see Bertie; it looks like he’s trying to court a lady.” Sammy raised an eyebrow as Norman led him to the overhang projectionist room, and gestured to the other side; Bertie was seeming to covering his face as Susie and Allison talked to him.

“Not even a note?” Allison sighed. “Come on, she probably gets flowers all the time…”

“I can’t just do that…What would I even say?! I’m not good with words!”

“Clearly.” Susie snarked and Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle at his girlfriend’s motion. “Look, why not ask Sammy, or Jack? Hell, even Wally or Shawn ought to have some fancy romantic gargin, considering the way the two are stuck to each other.” Norman chuckled.

“See what I mean?” Sammy rolled his eyes.

“I will be having a rather big bribe standard.” Sammy laughed before heading back to his office.

A few hours later, Wally busted into his office.

“Oh shit Lawrence! You gotta-”

“Franks!” Sammy snapped before looking at his messed up music sheet; it would be salavable but it better be worth it. “What?”

“You know how hopeless Bertie is?”

“Of course.”

“He’s got the hots for your sister!” Sammy blinked slowly.

“W-What?”

“Yeah! He came over to Jack and asked for his help and he started describing the lady, and it’s a dead ringer for Nance!” Sammy was speechless, and admittedly conflicted; on the one hand, he wanted to shove the park designer into one of his beloved rides for even thinking of his sister like that, but on the other hand, that would be expected of him and his temperament. 

“Huh…” Sammy rubbed his chin. “Interesting…I mean, that does explain the flowers Nancy has been getting…” Wally’s eyes widened in glee. “She’s not that impressed with it…”

“Oh geez...Piedmont’s in for a ride….” Sammy’s eyes widened in awe as an idea clicked.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed, sitting up and looking at Wally. “Get Joey, Norman, Shawn, and Thomas in the office. I’ll grab the girls; we’re going to ‘ _ help _ ’ Bertie out.” Wall beamed before running off, leaving his keys behind.

.

* * *

 

.

“So they need ride testing?” Nancy asked as she and the other artists walked down into the basement of the studio. Sammy beamed.

“Course, sis, and besides, you’ll get to meet your admirer.” Nancy rolled her eyes.

“Of course.” She retorted. “But if it’s Joey, I’m punching him regardless.”

“Oh, you wound me,” Joey mocked playfully, as Bertie was busy perfecting the ride, having been informed that Susie and Allison actually knew his crush and were inviting her and her friends to come and see the park. “Sammy informed me you had a history with spiders, and I thought the Edgar wind up toy was a good idea.” Joshua chuckled nervously.

“Well, it was a nice thought at least...I mean Dawn’s cousin loved it.” The woman in question laughed.

“Yeah, you basically gave him the “Coolest Kid” award for the next few years Mr. Drew.” Joey beamed brightly as Bertie finished the check up. He wiped his hands on his rag before seeing Nancy. He went pink and looked away nervously, coughing slightly.

“Mr. Drew...it’s ready…” Joey beamed, acting as if nothing was going on.

“Perfect! Now it’s two to a car…”

“Hands and feet in at all times,” Dave chuckled as he got in, followed by Joshua, and Dawn.

“Mr. Lawrence, would you like to go now, or would you like to escort your sister with Mr. Piedmont?” Bertie’s face was priceless as Sammy got in the ride.

“This will be the only time I will say it, but I trust your judgement, Mr. Drew. Enjoy Nancy,” He said as the car moved forward, leaving Bertie slack jawed and speechless, while Joey was fighting not to laugh hysterically at Bertie’s misfortune. Nancy, however, had the Lawrence deadpan reaction, waiting for the next car to come.

.

* * *

 

.

“She’s Lawrence’s sister…” Cordelia really wanted to leave, but the park designer was in shambles, still shocked by the revelation.

“Yes, his younger sister…” She said softly, adjusting her grip on the coffee holder. She forced a smile.

“Clearly the good genetics went to the right one…” Cordelia decided to not comment on that remark. “But...how…? She’s…”

“A tattoo artist.” Bertie looked at her and Cordelia shrugged. “She and Joshua work at the same parlour, well, she runs it, he’s one of the artists there.” Bertie let out a sigh, and Cordelia thought that he was giving up on the idea, considering his own, rather old fashion-seeming views.

“Beauty and brains…” Cordelia had to do a double take as she heard that before looking at the coffees in her hands.

“I’m going to have check if these were decaf….or if Joey touched these again…”


	26. Babysitting the Foster-Bell Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini drabble with Samantha and Henrietta in the studio, where they stumble across a certain prophet who is understandably unprepared for the sass result of his former intern and 'the kid'.

...

“Who are you little lamb?” Samantha pulled herself higher, though holding her little sister beside her tightly.

“I’m Sammy and this is my little sister Henri!” The tall ink man rubbed the chin under his Bendy mask.

“A-Are you Bendy?” Henri asked quietly. “D-Daddy and Mommy know Bendy…”

“Ah, little lamb, I am not Our Lord, merely a prophet of him…” He stood straight. “Who are your Mommy and Daddy?” The two looked at each other and the Prophet sighed. “Do you know their names?”

“Yeah, they’re Mommy and Daddy.” Samantha said proudly and the man rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Sweet Bendy give me strength.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Samantha! Henrietta!”

“Hi Daddy~ We’re on a ride!!”

“Daddy! We got Bendy toys!”

“This is your father?” Sammy asked as he studied the ink-stained man, probably having been dragged into errand running by the fake one. “Rather...messy….” The man stared at Sammy in disbelief before looking at the girls as Bertram slowed the ride down, allowing the girls to get off.

“Thank you Mr. Bird-man!”

“T-Thank you Mr. Birdie!” Both girls ran to their father and showed their toys gifted by one of the Edgar clones to him. “Look Daddy! My Bendy has got a silly face!”

“I-I…” Clearly the man was left speechless and Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle before they heard a loud yell.

“MOTHER FUCKING DREW I WILL RAM YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS!!!” The girls looked at their father in awe as he chuckled nervously.

“Mommy’s very angry. She’s not happy at whoever owns this place because we got separated looking for you.” He turned to the sound of yelling and yelled back. “Dee! Over here! I found the girls!” Sammy raised an eyebrow as the name rang familiarity.

“...Dee?” He whispered before he saw his former intern storm in, her face of rage immediately replace with overwhelming joy as she hugged the two girls. “Oh….Cor-de-lee-a...Cordelia…” The woman looked up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened as she saw him.

“S-Sammy?”


	27. Drew World: Projection Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Drew World AU: Dave tries to find the projector for the Theater and instead finds something else.

..

Dave frowned as he looked around the parts and service of the theater. He flicked on the lights, frowning further as he saw nothing of what he was looking for.

“Where the hell is that thing?” He asked aloud; the current projector had unceremoniously kicked the bucket during the last showing and Dave was trying to find the spare projector in the parts room, remembering Norman mentioning that the spares were usually kept there. Dave continued to look around before spotting the area where the projector box was. “Aha!” He opened the box and frowned. “Empty? Son of a…” He sighed and shook his head, taking the box and breaking it down before noticing something glistening in the light of the service room. He leaned and picked it up as he set the flat box along the wall. “This is weird...maybe Henry will know who this will belong to, and who might’ve took the projector.” He exited the service room, flicking off the lights, unaware that he missed the ritual sigil on the inside of the box, dripping black ink.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hey, Mr. Ross.” Henry looked up from the employee papers he was looking over as Dave came into the office. He smiled seeing one of the older tattoo artist.

“Hey, Dave, were you able to find the projector?” Dave shook his head.

“Only the box that someone forgot to break down, and this thing,” He handed the small charm like thing to Henry, who looked it over. “Any idea who it is?” Henry frowned slightly.

“Not sure...I mean it definitely looks familiar, but I can’t put where I’ve seen it…” He said. “Maybe Joey knows.” He pushed his office chair to a drawer and gently knocked.

“Mmguh, five...more...minutes…” Dave smiled as Henry chuckled, rolling his eyes and knocked again. “Essie, stahp...it's Saturday….”

“Who’s Essie?” Dave asked and there was a loud thunk, most likely Joey realizing that he had been sleep-talking and jolted awake, banging his head on the ‘ceiling’ of the drawer. A loud ‘Ow’ later, Joey opened the drawer and weakly poked his head out.

“Whaaat?” He whined. “I was sleeping!”

“Joey, do you know who this belongs to?” Henry asked, holding up the item.

“That’s Norman’s. He must’ve dropped it or something when he was moving stuff around; old fart overworking himself too hard,” Joey had mumbled that last part, though by Henry hiding his smile, he wasn’t that quiet about it. Dave sighed.

“Do you know where Norman is? I mean I’d like to give it back to him,” Joey shrugged absently.

“Dunno, haven’t seen him since I turned Wally into Boris…” Henry looked at Joey. “I didn’t touch him! Honest! Guy can be sneaky as all @#%% when he wants to be, and whenever he had to talk to me, he always had someone else with him.” Henry nodded.

“Sounds like Norman…” He admitted before rubbing the back of his head and looking at Dave. “I’ll try and get into contact with Norman; he probably took the projector of the other theater in the park...I’ll see if Grant can check if we have enough to get one to replace the main one in that theater.”

“What happened to that one?” Joey asked curiously.

“Thing overheated apparently.” Dave said, shrugging. “We’re keeping that theater close unti-”

“NU UH!” Joey hopped out of his ‘bed’ and stormed to the door. “There’s no way we’re closing that building down for nothing!”

“But we can’t play-”

“I can dance!” Dave looked at Henry, who was equally speechless as Joey grabbed Dave’s hand. “Now let’s hoof it and we’ll get it in time for the next showing time!” 

“Uh...good luck guys?” Henry offered before the door slammed and Dave was the unexpecting partner in crime for Joey. He sighed and shook his head, his eyes falling back to Norman’s charm-looking item. He furrowed his brows; he hadn’t heard from Norman in a while either and while he knew Joey was being truthful, there was something that was unsettling about not seeing the former projectionist yet. “Maybe I should call Lacie…”


	28. Drunk Sammy Tries to Get That Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very crack-ish fic where Sammy gets drunk and wants a certain someone's booty.
> 
> And Dee's one of many unimpressed people as a result.

...

“S-Sammy!? What are you doing?!” Nancy was equally shocked as her brother seemingly ignored her and kept climbing onto Joshua’s lap, his face flushed, drunk on Joey’s alcoholic drink.

“Mine.” Joshua gently pushed the slightly older man away, earning pathetic mewling from the music director.

“Sammy, you’re wasted…” He said gently. “You’re drunk.” Sammy only seemed to pout before he began feeling Joshua’s arms.

“So cool…” Sammy mused and Joshua rolled his eyes as he tried to peel the man off of him.

“Well, you’re always in layers, Sam-MPFH!?!” Joshua tumbled back as Sammy planted his lips on Joshua’s lips, forcing the two to tumble onto the floor as Cordelia walked in with her and Joshua’s grip.

“Sammy?! Joshy?!” Cordelia shriek-squealed. “What the hell!??”

“Sammy’s acting all crazy,” Nancy managed out before shaking her head and heading over to the two. “Damn lightweight, Sammy get off!!” Sammy made groans and moans, obviously more focused on getting some tongue action than listening to his sister as Joshua struggled to get out of Sammy’s grip without hurting him. Cordelia rushed over and tried to help Nancy pry Sammy off of Joshua, but apparently Sammy was a strong drunk as Nancy had to yell for Wally and Shawn’s help to pry and keep Sammy off of Joshua, the drunk music director whining and making grabby hands for Joshua, who understandably hid behind his girlfriend and he tried to rub his lips clean. “What the actual hell Sammy?! What gave you the idea to go after Joshy?! He’s clearly taken!”

“Miiiinee!!” Sammy whined as Susie came in, along with Allison.

“Um...what’s going on?” Susie asked slowly, noting the scene, especially her boyfriend acting very drunk off his ass.

“The evidence of why I’m murdering your boss.” Nancy grumbled as she adjusted her grip. 

“Now, lass, Joey’s drink are hella strong.” Shawn pointed out. “‘Sides, the man signs our paychecks, kinda hard for him to do that if he’s dead.” Nancy gave Shawn a lidded look as Allison laughed.

“There was a mix up,” She explained. “Turns out Joey forgot that it was his weekend for the alcohol; so Henry made the punch. Joey brought the chips and dip.” There was a dead silence, save for the whimpering mewling of Sammy as Cordelia turned to look at her boyfriend.

“I’m going to have a few words with your father figure, Joshy.” Joshua nodded.

“Same here, Dee, same here…”


	29. A Witch or an Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Samantha and her little sister in the studio, this time dealing with 'Alice'.

...

“My my, little ones…” ‘Alice’ mused as she stared down the two little girls, Samantha firmly in front of her younger sister. Sammy frowned.

“False One, refrain from laying a hand on either lamb.” ‘Alice’ glared at Sammy before looking at the girls with a sickeningly sweet look.

“Girls, don’t you want to have a date with an angel?”

“You don’t look nothing like an angel ma’am.” Samantha said simply as her sister tugged on her sleeve. “Yeah Henri?

“M-Maybe she’s a witch, l-like that movie Sammy, the one with the lion and tinman?” Sammy was grateful his face was hidden by the mask as the little girl nodded.

“Then we’ll need a bucket, cause she’s not a pretty witch.” ‘Alice’ glared at Sammy.

“Not a word.”

“I told them nothi-”

“ _ Not. A. Word. _ ”

.

* * *

 

.

“Edgar!” Henri pointed excitedly. “‘N Charley! And Buffy!”

“His name is Barley,” Sammy corrected before the failed clone chirped up. “Oh? Well, alright then...he likes the name…so Buffy it is…”

“Whoa!! Look at that big Boris!!” Samantha squealed. “He’s as big as Julius or Murray!” ‘Alice’ and Sammy froze.

“W-What?” The girl nodded.

“Julius and Murray are Dr. Robin’s doggies; Daddy works with him a lot and we get to play with the doggies when we go over. Mommy says that they are our doggies too until we find a bigger house.”

“Ah...I see...not him…”

“Not him?” Henri asked as Edgar purred, rubbing against Henri. “Who’s not him?”

“Ah, well,” Sammy said slowly. “It is a long story, and not a very good one…”

“Do people say the bad words?” Samantha said. “Or do they pull dumbs, like Aunt Nancy says people do?” ‘Alice’ paused.

“Aunt...Nancy?” Samantha laughed.

“Yeah! She’s the best! She works with Daddy and she makes spooky stuff for Halloween! And her Mommy is really nice!” Henri nodded in agreement as Sammy was quiet.

“I...see…” ‘Alice’ said slowly, looking at the trembling ink creature. “They sound lovely…Oh...I see a man coming this way…” She pursed her lips. “Hmph, the lazy errand-”

“Uncle Henry!!” Samantha and Henri exclaimed, recognizing the man as he came close. The two ran to the man as the two former employees watched on. After some silence Sammy finally spoke.

“Perhaps he isn’t quite the traitor….we were led to believe….”

“Perhaps.”


	30. Roy and his little friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Roy's stuck in the studio when he stumble upons a new person and tries to help the best he can.
> 
> (Warning: Sammy's a bitch in this and there is a child getting smacked across the face)

...

“Daddy?” Ruby called out, her voice echoing through the halls and she sniffed, rubbing her nose; she was lost and the place was big and definitely scary. She jumped as she heard gurgling as a large mass of ink came closer. It appeared human shape, but was taller than even Father Lawrence, who to the little girl was the taller person ever, and wearing a striped outfit and carried a silly looking stick and hat with one blinking eye, that widened when it saw her. She whimpered as it came closer.

“Dee…? No…” The one eyed creature muttered softly. “Who are you?” 

“R-Ruby Charles…” The creature paused, nodding slowly. “H-Have you seen my Daddy? I-I really miss him…” She rubbed her eyes and when she lowered her hand, she was startled slightly by a crisp grey colored pocket square, held by the one eyed creature. 

“I’ll help...you find your daddy…” It said. “My name is...Roy.” The girl’s eyes widened in awe.

“You must be Daddy’s friend!” She said happily. “Daddy and Uncle Joshy and Aunt Dee tell me all about you!” Roy seemed to cock his head in both bemusement and confusion.

“Dee...is she alright?” Ruby nodded as she took the creature’s hand that wasn’t holding the stick.

“Yep! Aunt Nancy says that Uncle Joshy and Aunt Dee are gonna tie the knot soon, which I guess is an arts and craft thing…” Roy made a hum sound. “Do you know what that means?”

“I don’t know...but your guess sounds right…” Ruby beamed and the two walked the halls, stopping every once and a while for Ruby to ask nearby searchers and tried describing her father, which confused Roy, but he guessed that it wasn’t that big of a deal. Ruby did her best to answer Roy’s questions about Cordelia, and frankly it was much better than how the Prophet explained. 

Speaking of which….

“Daddy!” Ruby gasped and ran to the man tied to the pole, who weakly lifted his head as his daughter hugged him. 

“R-Ruby?” Roy watched from afar, a faint memory coming to the surface of what he only assumed was him and the man in an airport, the man looking tired and relieved and see him before motioning to the bundle in his arms. Bright eyes looked up at Roy before he got cooing sounds. “Ruby baby…”

“I found your friend Daddy!” Roy was jolted out of his thoughts as he saw Ruby pointing to him, her father’s eyes and jaw wide.

“R-Roy? Holy…” The man shook his head. “I must’ve been hit harder than I thought…” He shook his head and smiled at Roy. “Dee’ll be over the moon to see you again.”

“Who hit you Daddy?” Ruby demanded, her frown adorable as Sammy slammed the door opened.

“It is time for the sacrifice my little sheep!!” Ruby blinked in confusion as Chris frowned, struggling to make sure Sammy didn’t see or notice the girl as Roy stood there awkwardly, as Sammy seemed to sneer as he saw Ruby. “Ah, a little lamb.”

“Don’t you lay a hand on my daughter!” Chris snarled before turning to Ruby. “Baby, ru-” Sammy slammed his inky hand over Chris’s face as he came closer to Ruby. Chris’s yells were muffled as the man struggled and Ruby whimpered.

“This sheep is your father?” Sammy said in a sickly tone. “Well, you are far too young to be as  _ useful _ as my Acolyte, but perhaps-” Sammy didn’t finish as Ruby kicked his shin harshly, making his stumble back.

“Leave my daddy alone you big bully!” She cried out as Chris panted, struggling to get more air into his lungs. Sammy frowned and slapped the toddler, sending her to the ground.

“You little bra-” Sammy didn’t even get to finish that line as Roy lunged at the man, sending them to the ground as Roy proceeded to deliver blow after blow; he wasn’t even sure what he was doing until Sammy managed to loosen enough of his form to slip through the cracks and escape. Roy panted heavily as Chris managed to break the bonds and rush to his baby girl, holding her gently and Roy blinked as he realized the melody as one of the showtunes he used to perform.

“That…” He started to say, the ink dripping off of him like a waterfall. “That’s my song…” Chris looked at him and chuckled.

“It’s her favorite….” Ruby sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. “Don’t worry baby...Roy took care of that mean man…” Ruby looked at Ruby and beamed before squirming out of her father’s arms and giving Roy a large hug, making the becoming-less-inky man feel a warm and fuzzy feeling like everything would be ok.


	31. Ruby-Centric Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two doodles with Ruby in them, including one with Aria Campbell-Lawrence

..

“Name?”

“Wally, that’s Shawn you idiot.”

“No, what’s  _ my _ name?” Sammy groaned loudly as he face-palmed as Wally stared in awe after the toymaker, who was cheerfully leading the little girl that was the kid of a friend of Henry’s that Joey basically adopted because Henry said no to bring Bendy to life, like the buzzkill he was, to his workstation.

“So a big smile or a little smile?” Shawn asked the girl who hummed.

“A big smile!” She proclaimed. “Cause he’s happy!”

“Ah, and why suppose tat is?”

“Cause he’s Bendy~! And he always smiles when he’s happy!”

“That’s right lass!” Wally just sighed, loving the way Shawn was basically treating the girl like his own, making the janitor daydream about having a family of his own with the toymaker. Sammy just groaned.

“Just don’t forget to clean the stairs again.” He mumbled as he left Wally to keep being a lovestruck doofus.

.

* * *

 

.

“What did you say?” Ruby looked at Aria, the younger girl looking at her.

“Oh, I was just telling Nana to have a good day, in Korean.”

“I see. Do you speak any other languages?” Ruby shrugged.

“I pick things up here and there; Daddy get’s a lot of different people.” Aria nodded as the two walked into the music department where Wally was getting sprayed with ink. “That happens a lot, doesn’t it?” The 4 year old nodded.

“Aria! Ruby!” Both girls heard the squeaky voice and looked down to see Joey, in a tiny toon form, looking up at them. “Girls, what a lovely stroke of luck! Can you take me to my office? I’ve got to grab a spell book and fix this little kerfuffle!”

“Kerfuffle?”

“How’d you get so small?” Aria demanded as the ten year old picked up the studio owner in her hands.

“Ah, just a mild miswording of spells; they’re particular at wording, and I suppose they didn’t like Wally saying they words.” Joey shrugged in a far too calm manner for the situation. “Now, shall we ladies?” The two children looked at each other as there was the cursing of Bertram. “And we should probably hurry; I might’ve used Bertie’s lunch as an offering.”

“Why?”

“He’s the only one that brings in lamb.”


	32. Roy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles starring @phantomthief_fee's Roy Bell :D

...

“My name Ruby and this is my Daddy’s friend, Roy!” Roy tipped his hat to the class of children and Ruby continued. “He works at a factory and he used to be an actor! He is very tall, which is the opposite of that is short, which I am compared to him.” Mr. Lopez nodded slowly.

“Very good use of the buzzwords, Ruby.” He said and the little girl beamed brightly as he turned to the class. “Any questions for Ruby and her friend?” Tiny hands shot up. “Alright, Matt?”

“What’s on his face?” Mr. Lopez frowned.

“Not so personal, Matt. You can’t just ask things like that,” Roy chuckled.

“It’s alright, Mr. Lopez; It’s not the first time I’ve got that.” He said before looking at the kids and taking off his hat. “You see, as Ruby mentioned, I was an actor. And as an actor, I had to do very dangerous things for movies. And you know westerns, where they blow up things near the horses?” The children nodded. “Well, they don’t actually use horses for those scenes, cause the horses get spooked easily.”

“Can’t you train ‘em?”

“Nah, takes too many carrots.” There was some chuckling. “So what they do is they get a couple of guys dressed up as horses and then we fall like a horse would. And one time I was the front half of a horse,” He pointed to his scars. “And I landed in a bucket of paint.”

“But can’t you wash that off?” Roy shrugged.

“I think it’s the super special movie paint.” He said. “Like how they make the sets look like they do.” The children whispered among themselves and Roy shot a smile at Mr. Lopez, who looked mildly relieved that an incident was avoided.

.

* * *

 

.

“If you and Daddy get married, which one has to wear a wedding dress?” Roy chuckled as Chris snorted.

“Ruby, we can both wear suits if we were to get married.” Chris laughed. “Cause we’d be the grooms.”

“Ooooh, ok,” Ruby nodded.

“You can wear a wedding dress if you want.” Roy offered. 

“But I’m not a bride, silly!” Ruby argued.

“But you’re still just as important to me and Roy, so you’d have to be an important part of the wedding!” Chris said, lifting his daughter up into his lap. “So I think that you can wear the equivalent of a wedding dress.” Ruby nodded slowly. 

“Can Bendy be the flower girl?” Roy and Chris looked at each other before chuckling.

“You betcha Ruby~!”


	33. Baby Blues 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with the Foster-Bell Family and the studio.

...

“Mister Joey!” Joey squealed as he picked up the little girl.

“What an adorable ray of sunshine you are you are Samantha!” Samantha giggled as she hugged the man. “How was your day?”

“Good! Me ‘n Daddy ‘n Nigh-Night colored! And me ‘n Mommy ‘n Fim made cookies!” Joey gasped as he placed a hand on his chest.

“And you brought none for me?” Samantha giggled, covering her mouth. 

“Mommy said you get silly when you have cookies!” Joey gasped dramatically as he went to his knees, gently putting Samantha down as he ‘died’.

“Oh! Oh! She wounds me! My own Cordelia, my student, betraying me in such a way!” Samantha was shrieking with laughter as Joshua rolled his eyes.

“I think he’s already got some cookies in him,” He said as Joey laid on the floor, his tongue sticking out. “He’s being super silly, isn’t he, Sammy?”

“I would agree so.” Samantha’s eyes went wide as she turned to see her ‘favorite uncle’ and lifted her arms up.

“Unca Sammy!!” Sammy smiled as he picked up Samantha and stepped over Joey, who was pouting. 

“Hello little angel, I do suppose you had some entertainment with Mr. Drew. But now it is time to learn some music.”

“Can we do Ben-tea’s song?”

“Of course.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Why Daddy and Mommy sleepin’?” Henry chuckled as he led the girl away from Joshua and Cordelia as they were asleep on the couch.

“They’re just really tired and need a nap.”

“They need naps too?” Henry chuckled.

“Yeah, sometimes adults need naps too sometimes.” Samantha was amazed.

“Whoa…” She looked at him. “Do you take naps?”

“Sometimes. But sometimes Linda has to wrestle me to bed because I forget to sleep.” Samantha giggled. “But why don’t you and I work on drawing for your mom and dad today?”

“Ok!” 

.

* * *

 

.

“Good God Joey, calm the fuck down.”

“What’s wrong?” Sammy turned to look at his girlfriend.

“Dee and that Foster fellow are having another kiddo~” Joey sang gleefully. “Sweet little Samantha is getting a baby brother or sister~!”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Susie said before pausing. “Wait...how did you find out though?” 

“He kicked me in the groin and stole the phone from me when Dee called me.” Susie blinked slowly before turning and leaving the room, wondering how the hell she got roped into dealing with these two and the studio.


	34. Baby Blues 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shenanigans starring Joey "I spoil other people's children" Drew

...

“My Lord, I bring to you these sheep as an offering.”

“Sammy….that’s a duck.”

“It was the best I could do on such short-”

“Quack!”

“Stop selling me out you traitor.” Samantha shrieked with laughter and Cordelia hid a smile behind her hand; Samantha had gotten sick with the flu so Sammy and Joey did an impromptu performance of the short she was going to miss her sneak peek of. Of course Joey had to include props, complete with a boatload of ink and a duck for an unknown reason. ‘Ducky’ as Samantha dubbed the duck, just uttered another quack before cleaning itself. “Well, at least you’re having fun there.”

“What.” Joey, Wally, and Sammy turned to see Joshua entering in with the groceries, seeing the absolute mess.

“Daddy! They have a ducky!”

“I...can see that Sammy….”

“We can explain Mr. Foster,” Sammy looked at Joey, as did the duck. “Mostly.”

“Quack.”

“I’m with the bird.”

.

* * *

.

“Why do we even bother with a lock?” Joshua sighed as Samantha hid behind her father as Henry glared at Joey, who was covered in the child’s craft supplies.

“I wasn’t aware that you had craft supplies in your closet.”

“You’re a horrible liar Drew.” Henry sighed and rubbed his temples.

“You were painting ritual sigils, weren’t you?” Joey looked offended.

“They were protection seals! My little niece should be protected!” Joshua looked at Henry before picking up his daughter.

“I’m not dealing with this.” He said before turning to leave. “Do what you want Henry, just clean up the inky messes.” Joshua and Samantha left the room as Henry turned to his friend and began to scold him like a toddler. 

“Mr. Joey’s silly…” She said to her father and Joshua smiled. 

“Yeah, he’s sure silly. I think we’ll need to rearrange the toy room again.”

“Maybe we can have Fim’s bed in there,” Samantha offered. “So Mr. Joey can’t make messes again.” Joshua nodded.

“How about we talk with Mommy when she gets home from work?” Samantha nodded and Joshua pecked her forehead. “Let’s go see what we can do for dinner.”


	35. Father Lawrence's Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles with Father Lawrence, Sammy's Father, as the star

...

“Gerald. You’re tense.” 

“Hmm, I’m just thinking Rebecca.” The man stared up at the ceiling.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

“Not...particularly.”

“It’s about the studio and how we’re going to move forward, especially with Ms. Campbell and Mr. Drew.” Gerald looked at his wife and chuckled. 

“Nothing gets past you darling.” He whispered, taking her hand and gently kissing it. 

“It’s not something that easy to look over...considering how I long we spent without our son, and without you,” She looked at him, a soft smile. “It will take time everything to be addressed and heal fully…But we have each other again. And that is important.” She was quiet for a bit before speaking again. “We have to let them learn about what happened at their own pace…and that goes for you as well.” Gerald looked at her and raised an eyebrow and the woman chuckled. “Jacob is at that age where he’s going to start asking  _ those _ questions.” Gerald groaned, but he was smiling.

“How about we let Nancy handle that? We barely managed to handle those questions the first two times,” Rebecca swatted his chest gently, but she was laughing quietly. Gerald chuckled and pulled his wife closer.

.

* * *

 

.

“Grandpa!” Father Lawrence chuckled as he lifted his granddaughter up into his arms. 

“Hello there Aria, how are you doing today?”

“I wrote music with Daddy!” He nodded.

“That’s very good, Aria,”

“Yeah! Daddy says he’s going to try and get my song in there!”

“Oh, that would be pretty good to hear, though I think that might give Mr. Drew the idea that he can hire you instead of your father.” He chuckled. “He might think that he could pay you in candies.” Aria made a face.

“That’s silly!”

“Yeah, cause he’d be paying double.” Jacob mummered and Aria giggled as Gerald sat his granddaughter on the couch. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of chocolate cake.” He said and Aria made a face.

“Mr. Drew’s cakes are bad! Mr. Wally says that it’ll turn you inky and stuff! So he’ll have to pay me in Grandma’s cake!” She beamed proudly and Gerald couldn’t help but laugh.

“He’d be broke by the end of the week,”


	36. RIP Sammy's Blood Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy deals with his boss being an 'oblivious' idiot while his sister is there.
> 
> Also bonus DorothyxAlice

...

“Wowie Nancy!” Sammy’s sister blushed as she brushed some hair behind her ear. “You look amazing!”

“Thanks Bendy.” She looked at her brother as the animators quickly began to sketch the way the dress hung on her frame. “Though why not have Susie or Allison pose?”

“Dress is too small.” Joey said simply as he motioned for Norman to adjust the lighting. “And Cordelia would be a mess. No offense to your intern, Sammy.” Sammy rolled his eyes.

“And you do manage to pull it off better than I could.” Cordelia offered sheepishly. “It will help Dorothy look right in the short…”

“So what’s this short about anyways?” Nancy asked as she sat on a crate so the artists could see how the dress folded when she sat.

“Well, not to spoil too much, but Dorothy has to go undercover at a vampire’s ball and I want something similar to the dress you’re wearing to be the dress she’s wearing. Nancy nodded.

“And not just to give my brother even more blood pressure issues?” Joey shrugged, continuing to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the woman’s brother.

“He does that all on his own.”

.

* * *

 

.

‘ _ Alice furrowed her brows, puffing her cheeks; How come Dorothy got to go see the fancy fella and not her?! She would’ve looked as good-if not better than-the hunteress. Reverend was firm on his plan, however, and Alice slunked in her shared home as the young preacher was trying to keep some nosy sheep (and Bendy disguised as one) away from the table of weapons. _

_ “Alright, I’m coming down now,” Alice huffed and got ready to make a fuss about being better looking before her jaw, along with several of the sheep’s, dropped to the floor. Dorothy’s curled hair was shifted to the side, barely hiding one of her sultry appearing eyes. She held the hand purse sheepishly. “Well?” _

_ “Wowie Miss Dorothy!” Bendy exclaimed, blowing his wooly cover. “You look like a princess!” _

_ “O-Oh, thank you Bendy!” _

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh cool!! Mr. Joey made our outfits from the latest shorts!” Bendy exclaimed as he pulled up his tiny cape and carvat from the ‘Dapper Vamps’ short as the others grabbed their respective costumes, now made of ink and capable to not be ruined because of the ink-biology they shared. “Oh! Miss Dorothy, now you can look like a princess again!” Dorothy beamed and opened to speak.

“Nonononono!” Alice said quickly, wrapping her hands around Dorothy’s waist. “No! The only who gets to see her as a princess is me!” Bendy raised an eyebrow while Boris was a little less subtle.

“So yer finally skippin’ the act and actually goin’ to get that booty?”


	37. Not Off Base at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy's 'helping' Alice through her crush on Dorothy, while Dorothy goes to the Music Assistant over concerns about her friend.
> 
> Also Joey's doing the puppy dog eyes.

...

“Ms. Bell?” Cordelia looked up and saw Dorothy looking nervous. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure,” She gestured to a seat, smiling. “What’s up?” Dorothy sat down, wringing her hands.

“I think...I think Alice is getting sick….I-I mean her face gets all flushed and she’s stammering and kind of swoony when I’ve seen her…” Cordelia nodded slowly, though she knew the truth about Alice’s behavior.

“Did you tell Joey?” Dorothy nodded.

“I tried to but he said that I shouldn’t worry, but Ms. Bell, I can’t help but worry! I mean Alice is a very nice angel...Boisterous, but still very nice!” Cordelia nodded and took the toon’s hand.

“You’re right, Dorothy, she’s very nice, and Joey’s also right; Alice is fine. She’s just figuring her feelings for someone she loves.” Dorothy nodded slowly as the toon processed that.

“Oh...ok...Is there anything I could do to help her?” Cordelia had to bit her tongue to not start laughing as she patted the toon on the back.

“Just be yourself, Dorothy. She’ll figure it out.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Alice and Dorothy sitting in a tree~”

“Bendy, shut up!”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“Bendy I will stuff you in the machine!!”

“First comes  _ loooove _ ~ Then comes marriage~” Boris looked at Wally, who was leaning on his mop.

“Bendy still teasing Alice about the outfit thing?” Wally nodded.

“They’ve been at it for about an hour. Sammy just went to go complan to Joey about the racket and Shawn’s grabbing the camera.” Boris nodded slowly.

“Alice is pretty stubborn isn’t she?” The angel glared at him.

“HEY! I resent that remark!”

.

* * *

 

.

“No.”

“Oh come on Henry, I’m not asking for much,” Henry crossed his arms.

“You’re planning on asking our employees for blood.”

“Just a prick,” Joey argued. “Just a bit to stabilize his form.” Henry gave a lidded look and Joey returned the look. “Look, if Alice isn’t going to admit that she loves Dorothy, I may as well bring him to life so Dorothy isn’t lonely.” Henry sighed.

“It’s not right to push them; they’re like kids, Joey,”

“Bendy and Boris get it though.”

“Bendy is teasing Alice mercilessly.” Henry shook his head. “Look, I get that it would be nice that it would clear cut, but we don’t even know if this is just a passing crush or serious. And besides, you promised that there would be no more summoning.” Joey huffed in annoyance.

“It be one guy, and I’ve gotten to the point where nobody’ll gets hurt for too long and it’s not as big of a mess for Wally!” Joey pouted and Henry sighed.

“Fine, fine, you can summon him.” He looked at the character’s model sheet. “But I’m making some character and aesthetic designs; this design is a bit too much on the nose and he should have some things fleshed out.” Joey pouted like a toddler but he sighed.

“Fiiiiiine.”

“And we’re not making Sammy voice him. He’s still pissed about that Sammy Angel cameo.”


	38. Roy Pulls a Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans with Alice coming to terms with her affections and Joey brings another toon to life (because of course)

...

“Hmmm….I feel like the voice needs something else.” Joey muttered as he paced the floor. “A little something extra….” Henry sighed and shook his head.

“You’re overthinking Joey.” He said, smiling. “How about keeping it simple? Kinda like how Joshua and Cordelia interact.” Joey nodded slowly before his eyes lit up. “Don’t even think about using him, I will fucking punt your ass.”

“Gah, you knock out one guy one time…”

“Johnny lost his voice for a week! And Susie nearly killed all of us when she lost her voice for three days when Alice arrived!”

“But he doesn’t even act.”

“He’s my son!!” Joey sighed.

“Fiiiine.” He said. “I’m going to call Roy and ask him to voice the character.”

“JOEY!”

“I’ll pay him, sheesh. Don’t get your shorts twisted.” Henry’s face palm could’ve been heard from the next state over, as well as his groan as Joey snickered as he went to the phone; he loved pushing his friend’s buttons.

.

* * *

 

.

“He did what?”

“Joey hired him for a role and had him prick his finger for said role and now he can’t speak for a few hours.” Cordelia said in a deadpan tone, while her brother was bandaging said finger while Joey was working on the ritual circle.

“...I’m not even sure I should ask how or why,” Joshua said from the other line. “Should I come over and pick him up and have him stay at the parlour?”

“No, no, Joey might’ve forgotten something, just give Chris a heads up for their date.” Roy grunted in annoyance as Joshua said he would and hung up. “Oh shush, I’m still irritated you did this. You’re suffering the consequences for this.” Roy huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to look at his sister, a faint blush on his cheeks, as Joey poked his head out of the room he was performing the ritual, covered in ink.

“He’s here~”

.

* * *

 

.

“Wowie! It’s nice to see ya in the ink!” Bendy exclaimed, shaking the toon’s hand. The toon chuckled.

“Same ‘ere Bendy,” Gabriel said, chuckling. “Mr. Drew’s real excited, though I don’t quite understand why that Lawrence fella turned that color,” Bendy chuckled.

“Pfft, Sammy’s always like that, he’s just a old curmudgeon, don’t let him get to ya! Oh! And you know Dorothy and Alice already~!” Both girls turned and Dorothy smiled.

“Hello again Gabriel!” She said and she hugged the toon, Alice feeling a strange foreign feeling rising in her stomach for a brief second. Though apparently it wasn’t that fast as Bendy beamed smugly.

“You jealous or something Al~?” Alice went red and was about to snap at Bendy as Dorothy gasped.

“Oh! Alice, did you want to hug Gabriel first?” Dorothy stepped back from the toon, making Alice’s face turn a lovely shade of rose as she fumbled for a proper response as Bendy’s grin grew much larger, knowing he could milk this for a loooong time. Or at least until Henry made him stop.

Then of course he’d continue to tease Alice when he wasn’t looking.


	39. Firmly a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble where Ruby drives it home that her family includes Roy, no matter what his thoughts/feelings otherwise.

...

“Hey, Ruby,” 

“Hi Daddy!!” Ruby said, bouncing next to the hospital bed where Chris was laying on. “Is your tummy better?” Chris chuckled weakly.

“Yeah, the doctors got my tummy better baby. They say if I’m good, I’ll be home within the week…” Ruby beamed brightly as Chris looked at Roy with a soft smile. “Thanks for taking care of her on the fly while they took out my appendix…” Roy shrugged absently.

“It was nothing, anyone would’ve done it…” Ruby turned to him and frowned.

“It’s not nothing!” She argued. “You’re the bestest! You make sure I have all my stuff before Aunt Dee takes me and you pick me up right on the dot when school’s over! And you make sure that I get a bedtime story right before you go to work and you’re back when I wake up! And when I scraped my knee, you helped me feel better and you made sure I got to the top of the monkey bars first!” She placed her hands on her hips. “You need to stop being mean to yourself Uncle Roy! Aunt Bell loves you, I love you, and Daddy loves you a whole bunch!” She stamped her foot, obviously frustrated with her ‘uncle’, as Roy was speechless.

“Ruby,” Chris said slowly, taking his daughter’s hand as she rubbed her nose roughly. “Baby, it’s ok-”

“No it’s not!” She yelled. “Uncle Roy’s so nice and happy towards people, it’s not fair that he can be so mean to-hic-himself!” She sniffled and Roy quickly took Ruby’s shoulder.

“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby,” He said quickly. “Ruby, I’m so sorry I made you think like that….” He looked at her before sighing softly. “I’m really sorry Ruby...it’s just sometimes that I have these really bad thoughts that come in my head...and they say these awful things about me and make me doubt myself and my family….does that make sense?” The girl nodded slowly. 

“Do they go away?” Roy smiled softly.

“They do when I’m playing with you, your father, and Dee.” Ruby hugged Roy tightly and he was admittedly startled as he stole a glance at Chris, who was smiling genuinely at the two.


	40. Ruby, the Angel, and the Wolf with the Copper-Colored Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles with Ruby interacting with Allison Angel and Tom Boris
> 
>  
> 
> And bonus Sammy being an irritated inky older brother

...

“Um...Are you sure you aren’t afraid of me?” Ruby looked at Allison Angel, before going back to try and braid the inky woman’s hair. 

“Nope! You’re a friend of Uncle Henry so you’re a friend to me!” Allison bit back tears and smiled slightly. “Even if you don’t want me to, you’ll be my friend cause that’s what Mr. Father Lawrence says we have to be to each other.” Allison laughed softly.

“I suppose so...is his name really Father though?”

“Um...I don’t think so...sometimes I heard Mrs. Lawrence call him Gerald when he was grumpy about Aunt Nancy laughing with a guy she was really friendly with during a fair.”

“Really friendly?” Sammy echoed as he softly entered the room. “How so?” Ruby furrowed her brows. 

“Well...they like to go to dinner a lot, and he brings her flowers sometimes, and...well, you’re not supposed to tell her, but he’s going to ask her soon if they can get married.” Sammy froze in place as Allison nodded slowly.

“That would be pretty friendly, I guess…”

“She’s not getting married.” Allison and Ruby looked at Sammy. “She’s not.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I said so.” Sammy crossed his arms. “She is not going to get married. Not if I’m here.” He continued to pace and mumble to himself as Ruby looked at Allison Angel.

“He’s being really silly.”

“I have to agree with that.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Whoaa!!! That’s Boris!”

“But what’s wrong with his arm?”

“No, it’s not Boris.” Ruby said, holding firmly to Tom’s hand. “And he’s got that because he’s a ninja!” Tom looked at the girl curiously as she continued. “And that’s his punchin’ arm! You know in that Golden Arm movie Ms. Nancy’s been showing at the parlour on Saturdays?”

“You mean that guy that even when they hit him with swords nothing happens?”

“Yeah!” Tom had no idea what the girl was talking about but judging from the kids’ looks, they were impressed. “And so he’s got to wear this so he doesn’t accidently break anything at Mr. Henry’s house.”

“Wow!”

“That’s so cool!! Are the others like that? Like Bendy being the brass head guy?”

“Nah, Bendy would have the fan! Cause he already had the dress! Edgar would be the metal head!”

“Nu-uh! Alice would be!” The kids bickered among themselves and Ruby looked up at Tom, worry obvious on her face, and the wolf smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair; she did a good job, even if he had no idea how to properly express it to her just yet.


	41. Ink Fume 'Fun'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets high off work and Joshua has to deal with it.

...

“I lub you Jay~” Joshua glared at Joey as he patted the Music Director on the head.

“Right back at ya bud.” He retorted. “Could you let me go now?”

“No, no no! Jay, he will try and get you!”

“Who will get me Sammy?”

“The False One...he does not like traitors...he does not like those that remind him of the Creator!”

“I’m just here to pick up Ruby, Sammy.”

“The False One has no need for petty jewels…”

“The toddler Sammy. I’m picking Chris’s kid since Joey decided to make himself her godfather and babysitter.” Sammy looked confused and Joshua sighed. “Fine. You can come with me….” Joshua began the shuffle to Joey’s office, ignoring the strange looks from the animators and other employees, especially when Sammy made remarks about avoiding ‘the Lost Ones’. After a few minutes, they made it to the office where Joey was reading to Ruby.

“The Cheshire Cat is very silly, isn’t he?” Joey said before noticing Joshua and Sammy. “Um...may I help you gentlemen?”

“The False One!!” Sammy cried out, clinging tighter to Joshua. “Jay we must flee! He becomes violent when angry! Stay back!”

“Ah...I see…Ink fumes…” Joey said slowly as Ruby got up and came closer to Sammy. “Be careful Ruby…”

“S-Stay back Lost One!” Sammy cried out and Ruby started giggling.

“I’m not lost! I’m Ruby silly!” Sammy looked at her in confusion. “Uncle Joshy is supposed to be picking me up so I can go home to my Nana. So I’m right where I’m supposed to be!” Sammy blinked slowly.

“Oh….”


	42. Ink Fume 'Fun' 2: Roy's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets high and him and Chris have to deal with the consequences. 
> 
> And Roy's sister ships the two like FedEx

...

“Oh geez, Roy, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Chris laughed as he was face to face with Roy, not noticing the man’s glazed over eyes nor the stench of ink. “I told you didn’t have to pick up Ruby today; I managed to get the schedule worked out so I’ll be able to pick up-Whoah Man!” Chris went red as Roy just grunted and picked up the smaller man, carrying him towards one of the break rooms, where Cordelia was sitting, along with Sammy.

“Roy got you too?” Sammy muttered as Roy set Chris down gently before going back to ‘guarding’ the room. “He’s high off the fumes...been like this for an hour.”

“He doesn’t seem to be hurting anyone...he’s just being really protective…” Cordelia offered. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Chris rubbed the back of his neck, admittedly disappointed; of course it wasn’t Roy in his right mind.

“U-Uh, yeah no, I’m fine...j-just startled.” He chuckled nervously. “He’s a ninja, man, a ninja….so how long is he going to be like that?” Sammy shrugged.

“If he keeps pacing around? Probably another hour and a half.” Sammy said. “I’ve already phoned Joey’s desk to let him know, so he might be down...might not, depends on if he’s bothering Bertie or not.”

“Well, he was telling Ruby about the carousel, and Mr. Piedmont was doing his display on the amusement park, like what he did for the investors the other day…” Sammy sighed.

“It’s amazing those men can walk with those inflated egos.”

.

* * *

 

.

Eventually Roy snapped out of the hallucinations and he hid under his hat while Chris got Ruby, who was excitedly telling her father about the ‘bird man’s spooky house’. Cordelia gently patted her brother’s back while they waited.

“It’s ok, Roy,”

“I can’t believe I did that….” He muttered.

“It happens all the time,” She offered. “At least you weren't calling Susie a False Angel; I think she’s going to develop a complex…” Roy didn’t look convinced as Chris came to the front, holding his daughter’s hand. “Did you have a good time Ruby?”

“Yes Miss Bell!” She said. “Mr. Bird-Man showed me his spooky house and how you’re supposed to get in! And Mr. Wally was acting so silly, like Boris! And Mr. Joey says he’s got a loooong phone call to make.” Cordelia nodded, knowing that it was probably through the threat of violence from the girl’s father that there would be more safety precautions regarding the ink fumes. She also was not so naive to know that her brother was definitely going to have a conversation with the man about what happened and the two had to get their feelings out to the other.

“That’s very important...how about tomorrow, you and I go to the shopping center and take a look of the new things there while your daddy and Roy have a playdate?” Both grown men looked at her indignantly. “I mean they’ve been awfully busy and haven’t seen each other-”

“So they need a break!” Ruby finished. “That sounds like a great idea Miss Bell! And we can see if there’s something for Nana!”

“Dee…” Roy grumbled and the woman in question innocently looked at her brother.

“We’ll grab you something too Roy, but you both deserve some time together.” Chris went neon red as he coughed nervously. “We’ll meet you at the parlour at 10 o’clock, ok?” Ruby beamed.

“Ok!”


	43. The Girls meet the Projectionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Projectionist gets adopted by the children of Joshua and Cordelia XD

....

“Sammy!!” Henrietta sniffled before there was footsteps. “Sammy?”

“I’m over here Henri!” Samantha’s voice echoed from the room. “I’m going to try this wheel and get the ink lower, ok?” Henri whimpered slightly, but she sat on the edge of the stairs, waiting for her sister to come back. She sighed sadly as she heard the wading of the Projectionist coming closer. She looked at the Miracle Station that was at the top of the stairs but as she went up to it, she realised she was too short to open the door handle and get in. She whimpered; she had heard the voice of the scary angel when she was talking to an ‘errand boy’ when she said he was dangerous. Henrietta whimpered before she heard a whirring sound behind her.

“...lost?” Henrietta turned and saw the inky creature in front of her, looming over her. She made a squeak of terror and used her arms to cover her face, terrified of what was going to happen to her. “...You’re bright…” Henrietta perked her head up and looked at the Projectionist in confusion as he pointed at her dress, which while ink-stained, still was brightly colored. Henrietta looked at her dress.

“Oh, yeah...my Daddy says it’s a fun color. And I like the polka dots!” 

“Polk...polka….does sound fun…” The lights suddenly cut out and Henrietta quickly clung to the ink creature.

“That’s not the ink lowering thingy!! Sorry Henri!!” Sammy called out before there was some grunting and the lights flickered back to life. Henri let out a sigh of relief before she noticed that the ink creature was patting her gently on the back. “I’mma come back down! There’s no other levers!”

“B-Be careful Sammy!!” Henri called back before looking at the creature. “Sammy is my big sister…”

“I...see…”

“Well, her real name is Samantha, but it’s easier to say Sammy...and Mommy and Daddy only use her full name when she’s in trouble…” She nodded to herself before looking back at the creature. “My name is Henrietta, but everybody calls me Henri, but with an i! Cause Daddy’s friend, who’s kinda like his Daddy is also named Henry, but his is with a y.”

“Why?”

“Yeap, and my name is with an i!” Henri spotted her sister trudging over. “Sammy! You’re ok! Oh!” She looked back at the creature. “What’s your name Mister?”

“I...I don’t know…”

“Oh…” Henri frowned as her sister came over to her.

“How about Cam?” She offered. “Cause you have a camera for a head!” She pointed to the projector. “At least, I think it’s a camera….”

“Maybe Uncle Chris knows Sammy…” Henrietta offered. “He knows a lot about cameras…” The ink creature nodded slowly.

“You’re right Henri! Come on! Let’s get going you two!” Sammy took both her sister and the Projectionist’s hands and led the way back to the warehouse to find a way out.


	44. Reuniting with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Angel and Tom meeting with Dave for the first time in a variant of the Reunion AU (where Allison = Allison Angel) and their first encounter with Ruby.

.....

“A-Allison?” The angel nervously nodded.

“Y-Yeah...it’s me…” She managed out softly as Dave slowly came closer, the 30 years more obvious on him than her; grey creeping at the edge of his hair and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth more defined. “It’s...been a while, huh?” Dave chuckled slightly.

“Just a bit…” He chuckled. “The horns...are a look…” Allison blushed, immediately rushing a hand to her head. “I-I mean they’re not bad! I-I just kinda saying you’re more of the angelic type than a demon.” Tom audibly gagged and Dave gave the wolf a lidded look. “I’m a bit rusty on the flirting game, sue me.” Allison couldn’t help but chuckle as Tom looked back at Dave with a lidded look. 

“Uncle Dave!!” A small child’s voice interrupted the group as a four year old ran towards Dave. Dave chuckled and lifted the girl. “I’m ready to play with you today!!”

“Oh really now?” He laughed before looking at Allison and Tom. “Guys, this is Chris’s baby girl,-”

“I’m Ruby!!” The girl exclaimed. “You look like Boris and Alice Angel! Do you know them? Are they around too? I watch the shorts sometimes with Uncle Henry and he talks about how he made them and Uncle Joshy and I really like the ones with the sheep and with Boris and-”

“Whoa, whoa, Ruby, remember to breathe,” Dave laughed, calming the kid down. “Ruby, this is Allison, and her friend, Tom,” Ruby looked at Dave in confusion.

“Your lady friend Allison?” Dave chuckled, a faint blush on his face.

“Yes, my lady friend…” Ruby nodded before looking at Allison, beaming proudly.

“He’s told me all about his lady friend and how pretty and nice she was and how she could sing like an angel!” Tom had to cover his snickering as Allison blushed. “And really brave too cause she stood up to this mean lady and her daddy who was mean too!”

“Mean Lady?” Tom asked and Ruby huffed.

“Yeah! Daddy said she was really mean before I was born and was really mean to Jacob’s family and especially Aunt Nancy!”

“Sammy’s...sister…” Dave explained, which clicked for the duo who the ‘mean lady’ was. Ruby nodded.

“She’s fun! You’d like her Ms. Allison, and you’d really like Uncle Anges, Mr. Tom! He works with cars when he doesn’t work at the parlour!” She nodded firmly and Tom smiled slightly.

“Does he now?”

“Yep! And if you help him with Nana’s truck, Nana will make you lunch!” As if on cue, Dave’s stomach rumbled and Ruby giggled. “Uncle Dave!!” Dave blushed as Allison chuckled. 

“Well, I guess I’m hungry, Ruby; I mean Moon’s cooking is really good,” Ruby giggled before looking at Allison and Tom.

“Do you wanna come with us to Nana’s and have lunch?” Allison smiled softly, obviously hesitant on the idea but she was pleasantly surprised when Tom spoke up.

“That sounds like a good idea kid, I’m hungry for something other than Bacon Soup.” Ruby made a face before she squealed.

“Ewww!!!! Why would you make soup out of bacon?” Tom chuckled.

“That’s not even the worse part,” He started telling the girl about the soup as Dave looked at Allison and smiled softly.

“There’s been weirder dates for us,” He whispered as he offered up his arm for Allison who gladly took it.

“Perhaps, but I wouldn’t change it for the world…”


	45. Baby Blues Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pair of fluffs starring Dave and Allison

...

“Ok, what is going on?” Susie demanded. “Where is Allison? She’s been gone all week, and you all have been acting shady.” Sammy chuckled nervously as Wally sighed.

“Look, Susie, it’s not that we don’t trust you, but you and Joey…” He trailed off as she raised an eyebrow.

“Me and Joey what?”

“You tend to be overzealous for expecting parents.” Thomas said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Joey took the cake when it came to Cordelia’s little ones but you weren’t much better.” Susie frowned and crossed her arms.

“I am not that-Wait, Allison’s expecting?!” Susie’s jaw drop as Wally nudged Thomas.

“Way to keep it secret, Connor.”

“Oh can it Franks.” Susie ignored them and looked at Sammy.

“When is she due?”

“Sometime last week…” Sammy said. “Understandably she wanted to keep it on the download, considering her fantastically faultful father, but Joshua says everyone is doing fine,”

“What, and not saying whether it was a girl or a boy?” Susie crossed her arms.

“When I asked he just smiled and said ‘Yes’.” 

“That doesn’t make any…” Wally trailed off before he laughed. “Twins! What are the odds?! Oh boy, how rich!” 

“That would make sense…” Sammy said before smiling at Susie. “Allison will bring them once things have settled down, and they’re ready…” Susie huffed.

“It’s not fair…”

“Remind me, what exactly did you do when you met Henrietta for the first time?” 

“Fucking can it Conners.”

.

* * *

 

.

“They’re so tiny Daddy…” Henrietta whispered and Joshua smiled.

“They’re only a week old Henri, so they’re going to be pretty tiny,” He said. “They’ll get bigger, don’t worry, and then you and Sammy will have more people to play with,”

“They won’t be like Mr. Joey, will they?” Sammy asked as Cordelia and Allison chuckled, the later drinking some tea while the twins slept.

“I doubt anyone is like Mr. Drew, sweetheart...and he’s still in trouble for what he did for your birthday anyways.” Sammy made a face remembering the cake Joey had made which had turned their uncles into inky creatures and led to Joshua and Cordelia tag team in beating the crap out of Joey for  _ that _ little birthday stunt.

“Uncle Roy was pretty funny as a cartoon though…” Henri pointed out. “And so was Uncle Sammy, especially when he pretended to be a car!” Joshua chuckled absently, knowing that it wasn’t so much of pretending as it was cartoon cursing as his daughters laughed at the memory.

“Well, hopefully he learns his lesson.” Allison said simply. “But either way it will be a wonderful thing for Diana and Dylan to have you guys as their friends.” Both girls beamed brightly.

“Thank you Aunt Allison!


	46. Sammy's Babysitting Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy deals with the Foster-Bell daughters again as they meet the Franken-Boris and head to the tattoo parlour.

...

“Meet the New and Improved Boris!” Alice shrieked as the franken-Boris bursted through the wall. Sammy would’ve paled as he held the two girls behind him; of course Susie had to have spotted them and of course she had to have had a Boris clone ready to unleash on an unexpecting Searcher.

“Bendy, if any a time to show up, now would be a good time…” He muttered as the Boris clone lumbered towards them. “Sheep we need to mo-”

“Boris looks awesome!” Samantha exclaimed, making the creature pause. “How cool!” She started to move closer.

“Little lamb!” Sammy hissed, trying to grab her and pull her back, but she out maneuvered him and ran up to Boris.

“You’re so cool!! You look like one of the rockers Daddy tattoos! And your hands are as big as my head!” She laughed and the Boris clone was perplexed, confused on the small child as Henrietta clung to Sammy, who was equally confused by the girl.

“Boris! Rip that bastard limb from limb!!” Alice shrieked and Samantha made a face.

“What a bitch.” Sammy bit back a snort as the Boris clone leaned down to get a closer look at the girl who had to step on her tiptoes to scratch his head. “You’re so cool!! Daddy would halfa let you stay with us!”

“Sammy…” Henrietta whined. “You know Daddy said we can’t have dogs at our house!” The girl looked at her sister.

“Yeah, but he didn’t say anything about not having Boris at our house.” Henrietta opened her mouth to argue before closing it.

“I guess you’re right…” She beamed proudly before looking back at the confused creature. “You’re going to like our house! And you won’t have to listen to that old bat yelling over the speakers!” Samantha patted the wolf’s head before taking his large hands.

“Come on, let’s get moving!”

.

* * *

 

.

“What the…”

“Aunt Nancy, this is Boris, and this is our friend Sammy!” The woman stared slack jawed at the ink creature and the giant wolf, who was gingerly opening the candy jar with Samantha’s help. “We haven’t told Daddy that they’re stay with us yet.” Nancy just blinked slowly, trying to figure out the words to come out of her mouth as Dave poked his head from his studio room.

“What’s going…” He trailed off as he saw the duo. “Yeah, I’m calling Dee and Josh.” He went back into the room as Henrietta looked at Sammy.

“That’s Mr. Dave. He is really good friends with Daddy.”

“I...see…” He started to say as Henrietta pulled him to the photos on the wall.

“And these are all the tattoos everybody’s done!” She pointed to one that was a back piece of a family portrait. “And this is mommy’s back piece! Daddy made it for her!” Sammy stared at the faces, the young girl looking increasingly familiar before it finally clicked for him. He stepped back momentarily before he crossed his arms.

“I’m fucking killing that Foster kid.”


	47. Trio of Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Bendy discuss a movie trailer, Chris enjoys his family during a quietly moment, and a scene where Samantha deals with a very over the top Susie in an AU where the studio still runs

...

“So what’s that guy?”

“That’s Frank, he’s a bad man,” Ruby explained as they saw the trailer for the movie. “He’s really creepy and mean, especially to Julia, who’s really bad too.”

“And that guy?”

“Oh, Aunt Nancy says he’s Pinhead,” Ruby said. “He’s kinda like the leader of the Cinnabuns.”

“Cinnabuns?” Ruby shrugged.

“That’s the alien’s names; Aunt Nancy says I’m too young to really get the movie though cause it’s about something called ‘sadie-o-masty-coin’ and that’s for adults,” Bendy rubbed the back of his head.

“Man, a lot of those movies have a lot of adult stuff.” Ruby shrugged.

“Daddy says Aunt Nancy has weird tastes in movies, so she just finds all the ones that have the adult stuff…But all of the blood and scary stuff is fake, so wouldn’t the adult stuff be fake too?” Bendy shrugged.

“Maybe they are? Or maybe they couldn’t afford the adult stuff, I mean she said they are expensive...”

“What are you two up to?” Linda asked, before noting that Wally was fast asleep. “Oh geez…”

“He’s been sleeping for a while.” Bendy said. “We were watching TV and then he fell asleep so me and Ruby have been drawing.” Linda chuckled.

“Ah, I see. Why don’t you two help me with dinner then? I could use some extra help.” Ruby got up, as did Bendy, who followed the woman to the kitchen, excited about the prospect of helping with dinner.

.

* * *

 

.

Chris smiled softly as he felt his daughter make her way into his bed and situating herself in between him and Roy, snuggling them.

“You comfy there, sweetie?” He whispered as he heard her hum softly.

“Umm Hmm!” Chris chuckled as Roy grunted and rolled over, draping his arms over the two of them. Ruby giggled softly before she nestled in and soon fell asleep and Chris soon followed, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

.

* * *

 

.

“Come on Samantha~” Susie cooed and Samantha looked at her mother for help. “You’ll look so adorable with these ribbons…”

“But Miss Suuusie…” Samantha whined. “I wanna see the haunted house!” Susie chuckled.

“It’ll only be a moment.” Samantha bit back a groan as Susie braided the girl’s hair. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Shawn offered. “Bertie’s not go off without you. He’s a bit of a chicken, anyways,” Cordelia hid her smile as she saw the man in question glare at Shawn without the latter knowing.

“There!” Susie said excitedly and Samantha crossed her arms, clearly not enjoying being ‘spruced up’ as soon as Susie turned to see what Sammy needed, looked at her mother, who nodded, and she tore the ribbons off and ran off to Bertram to see his haunted house ride. Shawn laughed.

“She’s a feisty little lady.” He laughed and Cordelia smiled.

“She learned from the best, Shawn.”


	48. Wedding Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to weddings, the studio certainly has some people who should just be locked in Wally's broom closet.

...

The studio was in minor chaos when Sammy and Bertie both announced that the former’s sister and the later’s nephew were going to get married. Some employees had no idea that either man could have any relatives, others were having a ball with the fact that the odds of the situation happened, and some….

Well, some were Joey.

“Henry, a moment please,” Sammy said, pulling the man aside one afternoon. Once they were alone, Sammy sighed. “Look, Nancy wanted me to ask you that if something happens to me, that you walk her down the aisle.”

“What?” Henry asked in surprise. “Sammy, Joey promised that there would be any black magic in return for the outdoor ceremony so the toons could come along.” Sammy looked at Henry with lidded eyes.

“This is Joey, we’re talking about. There’s going to be some ink-related catastrophe before my sister gets married, and frankly, I agree with her; you are very much like a father figure to us, and since my father is the one officiating the whole ordeal…” Henry chuckled.

“As unlikely as it will be, sure Sammy. I’ll walk her down.” He smiled at the man.

.

* * *

 

.

“DAMNIT JOEY!!!”

“YOU SON OF A-”

"JOEY WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?!"

“Y’all better get outta here.” Wally said, shooing the curious away from the music department. “It’s a bit of a mess.”

“Should I call Nancy?” Cordelia asked slowly as the cursing continued. Wally sighed.

“You better…at least then she can give the folks a heads up.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Sammy looks goofy.” Sammy groaned and wiped his face. 

“Jake,” Nancy whispered. “There’s no need to point that out...”

“Why?” The child asked. “Is it why Augustus can’t see you till you walk down the pews?” Nancy chuckled as she sat, her mother doing her makeup.

“No, Jacob,” Rebecca said simply. “It’s because Joey can’t help but make trouble, regardless of the circumstance.” 

“At least it’s not only me this time.” He muttered.

“It is going to make the whole groomsmen photo a bit weird.” Nancy chuckled. “But me and Gussy, aren’t going to push it back….psh, next time Joey might literally turn you guys into toons.” Sammy shuddered at the thought before standing.

“Don’t tempt him….well, come on Jacob, we have to get going.”

“M’kay.” The young boy took his inky brother’s hand and the two left the room. Rebecca chuckled as she braided a light blue ribbon in her daughter’s hair.

“Sometimes I wonder what your brother sees in that studio...but then I remember who the voice actress is.”

.

* * *

 

.

The marriage ceremony was beautiful, despite most of the male studio members becoming sentient ink humanoids, Joey and Henry included. Thankfully the couple’s color choice for the groomsmen’s bowties was a light color so they managed to marginally match Chris, Joshua, Wally, and a few of Augustus’s friends. Joey kept apologizing and promising that he could fix it in just a second, but Henry stopped him, saying that they weren’t going to press their luck and further complicate this wedding.

“Are you ready Daddy?” Nancy asked, her arm around her father’s. 

“I suppose so.” He admitted before the doors opened and the bridal’s march began. There was a few gasps as the bride walked down the aisle with her father up until they were at the altar. She gave her father a hug and the man pecked her forehead. Wally handed the man the bible, to which he took, not breaking judgemental eye contact with the sheepish Joey Drew. There was some chuckling from the audience before the the ceremony could truly begin.


	49. Small Sassy Child and Swing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au variant of the Reunion AU where Tom and Allison meet with the survivors and try to get back for what they've been through before Ruby lays the law down, and a drabble where Ruby and her friend have some help dealing with a bully.

...

“He is a bad-”

“No he’s not!” Ruby yelled. “Mr. Joey isn’t bad! Nor is Mr. Wally, or Sammy, or anybody else from the studio!” She placed her hands on her hips and glared daggers at Tom and Allison Angel, the adults and Lost Ones understandably hesitant to want to argue with the two, especially considering they were armed. “They’re nice! And they’re just wanting to help!” Tom got to his knees and looked at the girl.

“Look, kid,-”

“My name is Ruby mister.” There was a snort from someone, but Tom continued to look at the girl.

“Whatever. You don’t know what we’ve gone through because of  _ them. _ ” He said in a low tone, obviously trying to balance scaring the girl and getting his point across. “We suffered because of them and that blasted studio.”

“So did they.” Tom blinked in surprise as he leaned back slightly as Ruby continued. “They had to spend a long time in the studio! Without any of their family knowing where they were! Mrs. Lawrence had to be super brave, especially when the Mean Lady made up horrible stories about Sammy! And when those reporters out of town came in and were rude to her and Daddy!” Tom opened his mouth, like he was going to argue but Ruby continued. “And they still have bad dreams from the studio! Even Mr. Joey!” The adults looked at Joey who tried to sink further in his chair and disappear. “And you aren’t supposed to punish anybody unless you are a cop or God, and you are not him!” She stamped her foot and stormed off to find Bendy and Roy, leaving the adults and the other two toons speechless. 

Then it started.

It was a low rumble, that it could’ve been passed off as the pipes in the house, or the heater, but it changed to a more recognizable voice; one of the Lost Ones was laughing their nondescript ass off at the fact a child just back talked the sentient ink wolf with the robot arm.

.

* * *

 

.

“So they’re both Allison?” Ruby nodded.

“Yep, except Allison Angel is a toon, like Bendy ‘n Boris.” Ruby explained. “Bendy’s been calling her Al, and I think she’s ok with it, but it might be like Uncle Bertie where only certain people can call him that, June.” Her blonde friend nodded.

“I guess that makes sense…”

“You’re crazy.” Both girls glared in annoyance at Jerry, who was strutting past them as they sat on the swings. “There’s only Alice Angel. Not some knock off.” He crossed his arms and Ruby and June tried to hide their snickering as they saw who was behind Jerry.

“Why don’t you say that to my face then?” Jerry paled and turned to see Allison behind her, a hand on the gent pipe on her hip. He let out a squeal and bolted, as the two girls lost it, laughing at his failure to walk the walk, as it were. Allison scoffed, shaking her head. 

“That was amazing Mrs. Angel!” June exclaimed in between her giggles. “I’ve never seen Jerry run so fast!”

“Or squeal like that!” Ruby laughed and Allison Angel couldn’t help but smile at the adoration. “Oh, do you want to swing with us? We can teach you if you don’t know how to swing-It’s lots of fun!” The angel smiled.

“Certainly.”


	50. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Boris is being a grump and Allison Angel is having none of that.

...

“Come on, Tom, it’ll be fun!” The wolf toon glared daggers at the angel, who held the sun hat up to the wolf. “Sammy’s mother even made little cakes for the tea! Petty…” She turned to Ruby. “Petty Fours, right?”

“Yeap! Mrs. Lawrence says they’re super fancy for tea parties!” She turned to Tom. “But you’ve got to wear the hat! It’s the rules!” She nodded firmly, gesturing to the other adults, wearing a variety of floral hats. Bertie was looking smugly at Tom, as if he was daring the wolf to weasel his way out. 

“Or a skirt! Like me~” Bendy sang as he twirled on his toes. Tom grunted in irritation and Allison swatted at him.

“No need to be rude Tom!” Allison chided before huffing. “Fine! We’ll go have cake without you! Hmph!” She turned on her heels and Tom watched Ruby follow suit and the two sat down at the table with Bendy, Boris, Wally, Sammy, and Bertie had the tea party. Tom merely huffed and walked back to the kitchen where Thomas and Joshua were listening to the radio, Joshua humming bemusedly.

“Skipping out on the tea party?” Joshua asked. “That’s a bummer.” Tom glared at Joshua as Thomas chuckled.

“You’re not there.”

“Don’t have a hat that’ll fit. And I’ve got a date with Dee and Ruby says I can’t spoil it.” Joshua said. “She promised to save me a piece.” Tom looked at the two men in disbelief. “Hey, you’re only a kid once, and there’s no harm in humoring her.”

“She’s a good kid,” Thomas said simply. “And while you two might’ve gotten on the wrong foot, she does like you, Tom.” Tom didn’t look impressed as he went to the table and pulled out a chair before picking up the rubix cube that Henry had been working on. “Or you can be a grouch and mope while Allison has fun with Ruby.” Joshua chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

“Hey, as long as there’s no sword fighting lessons, Chris will be cool with that.”


	51. Tom and Angel Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of drabbles where Allison Angel and Tom interact with Henry and his friends/family.

...

“What’s this?”

“It’s spaghetti!” Ruby explained. “Aunt Linda makes the bestest!” She took her fork and stabbed the meatball piece. “And this is a meatball!”

“But it isn’t in a ball shape..”

“Well, Ruby doesn’t have that big of a mouth,” Henry explained simply as the girl ate her food, humming happily as Allison Angel looked at the plate of food while Tom focused on glaring at Henry. “So it’s safer for her to eat it in bite sized pieces,” Allison picked up the fork and poked the meatball on her plate. She stabbed it and sniffed it before taking a small bite of the meatball. She made a yelp of surprise and Tom looked at her worriedly before she put the meatball in his face.

“You need to try this Tom! It’s good!” Tom made a confused whimper before reluctantly eating the meatball. Allison and Ruby watched in eagerness as Tom chewed the food before making an affirmative grunt.

“You like?” Henry asked gently and Tom shot him a dirty look and the man raised his hands innocently as the wolf stabbed at his own plate of food and began to eat it, trying to maintain his scowl. Allison rolled her eyes and Ruby shook her head.

.

* * *

 

.

“A motorcycle?” Allison asked as she looked over Joshua’s bike as he was cleaning it. “How…Wow…”

“Yeah, it’s a beaut…” He chuckled. “You want to have a ride?” Allison’s eyes widened brightly.

“Oh that would be ama-”

“No.” Tom grunted out, still clutching his pipe, glaring at Joshua and the bike. “Too dangerous.” Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Alright, grandpa, you don’t have to ride.” Tom narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man as the angel tried to hide her giggles.

“Watch it kid.” Joshua turned to Tom with a bemused look.

“You take lessons from Sammy or something huh?” Tom lunged for Joshua, who leapt over his bike, and instead face planted onto the ground, his nose making a rather adorable squeak nose. Allison fought to not laugh at her friend’s misery, but in the end she was leaning over, laughing at her friend’s indignant face as he glared at Joshua, as if it was his fault.


	52. Studio AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little drabbles where Joey didn't go off the deep end (that much) and some LaciexBenton fluff

...

 

“Woof! Woof!”

“That’s right Ruby! Wolves go ‘woof’!” Wally chuckled as he had the book and the girl in his lap. Ruby, the daughter of one of Henry’s friends, was a routine member that showed up at the studio, especially since Joey himself had all but adopted the little girl himself, giving her the role of “Assistant Assistant Director”, to which everyone else called it “Assistant Joey Wrangler”. Wally himself was grateful for the girl, her bright and bubbly personality lighting up the studio, and the fact that with the child around, Joey actually was responsible for once and made sure the pipes were properly fixed so there was no risk of pipes breaking (or his back, considering how protective the girl’s father and the man’s boyfriend were over their pride and joy). 

“Uncle Wally?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“What’s those things Joey writes on the wall and the floor?” Wally paled slightly as he chuckled nervously.

“Ah, those are..well, they’re….well, he’s not supposed to do those things…”

“Why?”

“Cause that’s not really nice to me or Thomas, cause we’ve got to clean that mess up.” Wally laughed nervously before seeing Sammy. “Hey, uh, Sammy!” The Music Director looked at him. “Can you tell you know who that you know what did the thing?” Sammy blinked slowly before sighing and walking off to find Henry as Wally chuckled. “He’s got to go get the Joey Wrangler and remind the bugger he shouldn’t be writing on the wall or floor.” Ruby giggled as a few moments later, Henry was storming over to Joey’s office, ready to chew the man out again.

.

* * *

 

.

“And this is Bendy Land,” Bertram said over the children’s gasps of awe as he led them into the warehouse. “Now, it’s still in production, but we’re working very hard to-”

“Look at the haunted house!” The children quickly separated, distracted by the sights and scenes before them. Bertram chuckled and brushed his hair back, especially as he got a ‘Thanks Bernie,” or a “Thanks Bertie!” from the kids.

“Looks like you’re going to get a fan club.” Bertram looked at Lacie, who came up to him, and blushed.

“Bah, Joey will weasel his way into getting the credit.” He snarked and Lacie punched his shoulder lightly.

“I doubt it; kids are pretty dang smart.” She argued. “And they already know Joey’s not completely bright case, considering he completely forgot the kids were coming in the first place and then tried to rope them into doing his ritual ceremony.” Bertram scoffed gently before Lacie pecked his cheek. “Don’t sell yourself short there Mr. Piedmont. You’re a mighty fine man.” Bertram was speechless as the woman came over to a group of children, his face bright red as he tried to process what just happened.


	53. Songbird and Small Sassy Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songbird AU, and it's like those cartoons where the little kid is in all that danger yet they make it out without a scratch. And Alice's ego is severely bruised.

...

 

“What is that, my little songbird?” Ruby frowned as she hid behind the goopy lady who called herself Cordelia. “Another fly caught in her web?”

“It is a child Alice!” Cordelia said, smiling as she showed the child to the angel. “Ruby, this is Alice Angel!” Ruby looked at Cordelia in disbelief.

“And I’m Queen of the the Russians.” Was the sarcastic response from the toddler, startling both women.

“You are a very sarcastic...little one.” Alice said slowly, a bit put off by the girl, who shrugged.

“Uncle Roy says I’m just as good as him and Uncle Henry!”

“Uh-Huh…”

“Uncle? You know Roy?” Cordelia asked and Ruby nodded.

“Yep! He and my daddy love each other lots and lots!” She explained, bouncing on her heels. “My daddy helped him be nice to himself when you disappeared.” Alice frowned as Cordelia looked at her.

“What do you-”

“Nonsense.” Alice said firmly, crossing her arms. “She did not vanish, she is right here.”

“I said _dis-a-pear-ed_ ,” The child said, as it was obvious. “I know she’s here, Uncle Joshy and Uncle Henry are here to find her. Well, Uncle Henry’s seeing his friend Joey, cause Joey sent him a letter and Joshy’s here cause Uncle Roy asked him-”

“Wait, Henry is _your_ uncle?” Alice clenched her fists, though only the songbird saw it. Alice forced a sickly sweet smile. “Well, he’s running a few...errands for me so why don’t you come with me and my songbird and wait with us.” The girl stared at Alice, as if she couldn’t believe what Alice said.

“Yeah, no. You sound too much like the Mean Lady Aunt Nancy didn’t like. I can find my own way around here. It’s not that big.” Cordelia covered her mouth in shock by the child as Alice stared in both horror and disgust as the child turned and began to walk down the hallway. “I’ll go get Henry and we’ll come back Miss Dee and then we can go get Uncle Joshy and that silly man with the mask! He’s really funny!" Alice frowned.

“She will not bring any traitors down here!” Cordelia watched, dumbstruck and confused, as Alice tried to storm down the hall before a cutout popped out around the corner, only appearing to holding a sign that said “Wandering is a Sin”. Alice stepped back in surprise, and offense, before looking at Cordelia, as if the confused one could have any answer before sighing and shaking her head. “Very well. If _he_ thinks….Nevermind.” Her face softened as she looked at Cordelia. “Come my songbird...let’s see how that traitor is handling his little errands...or if we should figure out a way to bribe that child into doing jobs a grown man cannot do.” Cordelia and her shared a giggle, though Cordelia couldn’t help be feel worried and confused by the child. Alice smiled. “Do not worry, I have a distinct feeling that we will see that child again….”


	54. The AU where Joey is a Ghost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And still manages to get his former coworkers turned into ink creatures.
> 
> Esther Klein belongs to @phantomthieffee

...

“Well, that’s not quite the reaction I was expecting…” Joshua wiped his face and glared at the ghost-like creature of the former owner of the building.

“We’ve been open for a year and a half, and only  _ now _ do you show up? A little inconsiderate.” He argued and the ghost looked at him,

“Well exc _ uuuuu _ se me, I hadn’t feel a force compelling me to reveal myself until now.” He argued, ending with sticking his tongue out at Joshua. The man sighed as the door opened.

“Joshy? You alright?” Joshua smiled at his father figure entering.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Henry, just some weird stuff going on in the place. Might have to get some teenagers and a talking dog to help out.” The older man snorted.

“Ah yeah, there was always something going around here…” He looked around the room wistfully. 

“Well, Drew was rumored to be a cultist.” Henry looked at Joshua.

“He could barely draw a straight line, let alone do what would be needed to be an actual demonic cultist.”

“Hey!” The ghost snapped, but didn’t seem to be heard by Henry as the man shook his head. 

“Well, let me check what Nancy was talking about regarding the old boxes and such…” Joshua looked curiously at Henry but nodded.

“Yeah, there’s also that big pipe thing…”

“Right, right, I’ve been meaning to get Wally ‘n Sammy down to help me break whatever that is…” The ghost pursed his lips.

“That be a stupid idea,” He said. “It’s a part of the studio-HEY!! Listen to me!” Joshua watched as the ghost followed after Henry, yelling about being ignored. He took a slow breath before shaking his head and getting back to the lobby desk.

.

* * *

 

.

“Come on Henry, I know you can hear me!” Joey yelled at the top of his lungs, frustrated at the lack of reaction. “Son of a….damn it all…” He sighed as Henry opened a box.

“Henry?” Sammy’s voice came from upstairs as the former music director and janitor came down.

“I’m over here, grabbing one of the boxes!” He said, chuckling as he came out into the hallway. Sammy chuckled and Joey had to do a double take; when did that man get a sense of humor? “I’m guessing though we should figure out that thing in the next room over.”

“It’s called the Ink Machine Henry, I wrote you about it.” Joey snarked sarcastically, before noting Wally’s confused look. “Wally? Can you hear me?!” Wally stepped back before shaking his head quickly.

“Let’s just get that thing outta here…”

“Fuck you too Franks.” Joey cursed out his former employee as he followed the living to the Ink Machine, all unaware of the low humming that emitted from the machine itself, realizing that it was time.

.

* * *

 

.

“We have to get down there!” 

“We can’t!” Chris tried to take a step down the stairs, only for some invisible force to stop block his path. “See?” Nancy groaned as she rubbed her temples. The tattoo shop employees heard a resounding pop sound from downstairs and were prevented from entering. They were able to hear the gallons of ink rushing through the lower floor.

“Henry! Sammy! Wally!” She cupped her hands and yelled. “Can you guys hear us?!” There was muffled words and the sound of old-time car horns. The young adults exchanged looks of confusion as the ink sloshed beneath them before seeming to reside and lower. Chris attempted to take another step down but instead an inky hand shot up and grabbed his leg. He let out a series of curses as he tried to kick away the hand. Joshua and Nancy helped and after a moment of struggling, they got their friend free.

“The FLYING FUCK IS THAT?!” Chris shrieked as the door opened and Esther Klein entered, ushering in Nancy and Sammy’s younger brother and her own children, having picked them up from school. 

“What’s going on?” She started to ask as the tattoo artists stumbled back as something, she couldn’t quite tell as the artists were kind of blocking it. She did, however, pale as she heard her dead brother’s voice.

“Why did you fucking kick me in the face?!” 

“Benny!!” Her youngest squealed as he pulled on her hand and pointed to the tall creature. “Mommy, Mommy, look!! It’s Benny!!” The creature, bearing a striking resemblance to the old cartoon her brother had done, turned to face her before his toony eyes widened in shock.

“E-Essie…?”


	55. Very Quick Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of Chris questioning why he trusts Henry in watching his child.
> 
>  
> 
> You'd do the same if you saw Inky Bendy too.

...

“Daddy! This is Uncle Henry’s friend, Bendy!” Chris’s reaction was rather hard to read, all things considered.

“ _ What. _ ”

“Daddy, this is Bendy!” The girl looked up at the ink-monstority. “Bendy, this is my daddy!” The creature made a curious, yet wary, sound. “Of course my daddy’s nice! Don’t be so worried Bendy!” Chris turned to the man he trusted with his daughter while he worked during the day, who was chuckling nervously.

“Surprise?”

“I might punt you across the city, Henry.” The creature, Bendy, cocked it’s head in confusion and Ruby giggled.

“Daddy’s being silly Bendy,”

“In my defense,” Henry offered weakly. “I couldn’t leave him by himself if that place?” Chris was deadpan before shaking his head.

“Linda’s going to hear about this.” 

“Oh come on, Chris, it isn’t this big of a deal to tell her…” Bendy made another curious chirp while the two men bickered.

“Oh! Ms. Linda is Uncle Henry’s ex-wife.” Ruby explained carefully, whispering to the demon. “Daddy says they have a really quirky relationship…” The creature blinked slowly before making an ‘oh’ sound before chirping at the child quickly. “Um...I’m not sure...but I guess that would make her your mom, but I’m not sure...” Chris raised an eyebrow as Henry groaned loudly as Bendy and the child looked at the two adults expectantly.


	56. Cordelia Cherub and Dee Demon Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble starring two toon versions of Dee and her very patient boyfriend and not so helpful boss.

....

“Oh! Mr. Foster!” Joshua chuckled nervously as the cartoon cherub poked her head from behind him, taking his arm and beaming brightly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m heading over-”

“ _ He’s _ going to play with me!” The toon’s demonic counterpart retorted, grabbing Joshua’s other arm, appearing on the other side. “Not deal with such a boring you!” Cordelia Cherub gasped and clung to the tattoo artist as if the unimpressed young man would swoop in to rescue her.

“That’s not very nice!”

“I’m not supposed to be!” She looked at Joshua. “Right?”

“Dunno, I just do tattoos and I wanted to see my girlfriend and I’m about to go find Joey and have a chat.”

“I think he has a very important meeting today.” The cherub said softly as Bendy rounded the corner before seeing Joshua in his predicament.

“Oh Josh-Oh….” Bendy chuckled nervously. “Looks like you’re pretty busy right now…”

“Can you-”

“Get Ms. Bell? Yeah, I’ll grab her and Joey.” Bendy scurried off.

“Good! Now Mr. Drew will set things right and make you go away!” Cordelia Cherub said sternly, glaring at the demon, who stuck her tongue out.

“Nu-Uh! I want to play with Joshy!” The demon argued and the two bickered as Joey and Cordelia entered the room, followed by Bendy.

“O-Oh my!” Both toons based on Cordelia perked and turned to the assistant. “What are you two doing?”

“Ms. Bell!” Both whined in unison before pointing at the other. “She’s being mean!!” Joshua let out an annoyed sigh as Joey shook his head.

“Now you two, I thought you said you weren’t going to cause trouble.”

“But Mr. Drew!” The cherub whimpered. “I wanted to play with him first!”

“But did you ask him to see if he wanted to play?” The angel looked at the ground sheepishly as Joey gave the look to the demon as well, who refused to look at anybody. “Girls….you know you’re supposed to ask first.” They mumbled an apology and Joey chuckled. “Besides, we all know that Ms. Bell’s gets first dibs on playing with her boyfriend!” The two went neon pink as the toon girls mumbled in agreement and Bendy laughed.

“You betcha Papa Drew!”


	57. Why Bo and Ben Don't Do D&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble to show why it's not a good idea to let the toons play board games.

....

“Hmmm, what do I do?” Jacob chuckled as he looked over the folder at the toddler and toons.

“Well, the creature is blocking the path and is threatening travellers that try to pass.” He said slowly, gesturing to the monster on the map. 

“Can’t I ask him nicely to let us through?” Ruby asked and Bendy shook his head firmly.

“Ruby, you can’t just-”

“You have to roll a check for charamisa, alright?” Bendy glared at Jacob as the girl rolled the dice. “An 18,” Jacob wrote it down while Bendy’s jaw dropped. “Alright, you ask the creature nicely and it seems to be charmed by your manners so it allows you and your group to pass through.” Ruby and Boris cheered as Bendy pursed his lips. “Alright, you arrive in town, and you see an inn, a store, and a tavern-”

“A what now?” Jacob chuckled.

“It’s a place where you can get food Boris…” The wolf perked up excitedly before the boy added. “And no, you don’t get to actually eat anything Boris, you’d just get a side quest.”

“Awww….” Ruby patted the wolf.

“Aunt Linda’s cookies will be done soon…”

“Not soon enough….” The wolf whined and flopped his head on the table, making it jolt and knocking over the figures earning a head shake and giggles from the humans.

“Bo!!” Bendy whined. “You knocked the mini me over!!” He hopped onto the table, only to slip on the papers, knocking into Boris, sending the two plummeting to the ground with a crash.


	58. Short Buddies Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble staring Bendy and crew with the little lady Ruby

...

“Bendy! Ruby doesn’t like me!” Alice complained and the demon looked at her. “Why would she not want to play with me?”

“You smother her.” Boris said in a deadpan voice. “And boss her around more than when Rachel does when she’s in charge when she's 'babysitting'.” Alice went beet red and looked at Bendy, who shrugged innocently.

“I mean he’s not wrong.”

“I am not bossy! Nor do I smother her!” She argued before looking at Wally, who was filling out a crossword puzzle. “Mr. Wally! They’re lying, tell them they’re lying!” Wally didn’t look up.

“I plead the fifth.” Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

“Then _fine_ , how do I fix it?”

“Don’t be so smothering Al. She’s not a toy or anything. She’s Ruby.” Bendy said and the angel might’ve killed him, but the door opened and Henry came in, holding Ruby’s hand as the girl told him about her day. “Hiya Ruby!”

“Hi Bendy! Hi Boris! Hi Alice!” The child said brightly before lifting up her paper. “I drew you guys in school today! Everybody liked it!” The toon came over to see the drawing. “Even the big-kids Art Teacher Mr. Jameson liked it!”

“Smart dude!” Bendy exclaimed, laughing. “I like that mini me is dancing!”

“And that’s a good job drawing my clarinet!” Boris said, “What do you think Al?”

“Um…” Alice said slowly. “I’m wearing a red dress.”

“I ran out of black.” The child said simply before looking sheepish. “And I didn’t want to ask Ms. Johnson for a new black crayon…” Bendy and Boris frowned as Alice looked confused, but then her face went to a face of irritation and determination that Henry immediately caught. He sighed.

“Alice, you’re not going to go down and talk to the teacher; I’m still getting talked to about that little ‘event’ at the barbeque party.” Boris made a sheepish whimper, knowing that the fact that the party lost most of the snacks because of his appetite. Alice huffed and crossed her arms as Ruby giggled.


End file.
